


Daño Colateral

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Verse, Pain, Tears, breaking off, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi y Erwin tienen la vida perfecta, con problemas habituales, como toda pareja. Eren y Reiner también son felices a su manera. Todo coexiste armoniosamente, hasta que una mala decisión impulsada por los bajos instintos y el egoísmo genera una consecuencia inesperada que amenaza la felicidad de todos.Ereri/Riren/Leve Eruri/Leve ErenxReiner/Angs/Lemon/Omegaverse - FINAL MODIFICADO
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Una muy mala decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Buenas y santas, nuevo fic, pero es two shot, así que no se preocupen, calculo que entre Lunes y Martes sale el final. Voy a explicarles una cosa, esta primera parte es bastante "bonita", sin demasiados dramas, si quieren leer hasta aquí y no avanzar, perfecto, es lo que les recomiendo, si no lo quieren leer porque son muy sensibles, muchísimo mejor. No voy a espoilear lo que va a suceder, pero me veo en la obligación de advertir que será un fic cargado de drama, angustia y muchos sentimientos tristes. Así que ustedes sabrán si quieren o no continuar. Por el momento no voy a cambiar de opinión y lo llevaré adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias. Dicho esto, si quieren leer bajo su responsabilidad, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, no gano nada con esto más que bloqueos en el face, XD
> 
> Advertencias: La historia va a tocar temas muy sensibles y profundos, hay lemon si, R18, muy explícito, poco romance, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, y un infierno que se va a desatar en el segundo shoy final. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!
> 
> ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA RIVAIFEM, AMIGA HERMOSA QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYA EN TODO! GRACIAS POR TANTO CARIÑO.
> 
> TAMBIÉN PARA NANA RAL QUE SIEMPRE ME ESCUCHA Y ME AYUDÓ A DECIDIRME POR EL FINAL, PERO NO ES SU CULPA, JAJA.
> 
> PARA XZERO KILL QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ PRESENTE EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, PERO NO TE OBLIGARÉ A LEERLO, JE.

.

.

_**"El hombre de la cuna a la sepultura,** _

_**es una bestia de lujuria".** _

_**Fernando Vallejo** _

_**.** _

.

Levi sonrió con suavidad, como siempre sonreía en realidad. Aunque era el menos demostrativo del grupo, a veces mostraba una que otra mueca de que tenía sentimientos. Eren lo miró de reojo y bufó cuando Reiner se acercó y le mordió la mejilla con cariño.

Todos estaban en la hermosa casa de campo de Erwin, el prometido de Levi, oh, y no olvidemos su orgulloso alpha. Eren siempre se preguntó por qué cornos eran una pareja tan perfecta. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Erwin era educado, culto, reservado, dueño de una pequeña empresa a la que le estaba yendo bastante bien, como arquitecto había agarrado un par de jugosos contratos con el gobierno para la reforma de algunos edificios y la creación de otros dos. Era trabajador, activo, ahora mismo estaba frente al asador encargándose de los jugosos filetes. Amable, nunca se pasaba de la raya cuando hacía chistes y procuraba no ofender a nadie. Sumemos que tenía un endemoniado cuerpo digno de un dios griego, y una mirada celeste serena y tranquila. Resumiendo, el hijo de puta era perfecto, porque además de desvivía por Levi.

En cambio, Levi era un consentido de primera. Excepto limpiar hasta el cansancio, no tenía otros atributos notables. Como todo omega, no trabajaba. Se pasaba todo el día en la casa holgazaneando, bueno, no del todo, pero básicamente, además de ordenar y limpiar, hacía cursos esporádicos de idiomas o ejercitaba un poco, pero su vida era el sueño de cualquiera. Eren lo envidiaba, Levi no tenía problemas económicos, no debía desvelarse pensando cómo pagar esto o aquello, bastaba que dijera que tal o cual cosa le gustaba y Erwin ya salía corriendo a comprárselo, o usaba la extensión de la tarjeta de rubio.

Eren era uno de sus mejores amigos, a veces lo acompañaba a comprar ropa o accesorios para la cocina, o algún detalle decorativo que le parecía adecuado. Levi era mal hablado y fumaba, era de talla menuda, Eren siempre se le burlaba diciendo que le sorprendía su resistencia, que seguramente con el correr del tiempo iba a terminar en silla de ruedas, Levi solo le levantaba el dedo del medio y le sacaba la lengua, y luego contra atacaba diciéndole que el mismo destino le esperaba a él con Reiner.

Eren amaba a Reiner. Era beta, como él. Se habían conocido en su anterior trabajado. Reiner era oficinista y Eren repartía encomiendas. Le gustó desde el primer día, su mirada seria, su cara de matón, su mandíbula recta, era bien parecido, no lo iba a negar, y además con el correr del tiempo parecía que se ponía más y más bueno. Se divertía mucho con él, ambos eran competitivos, vivían retándose a duelos de patinaje, pool, juegos de play station o Xbox, incluso karate, afición que ambos amaban a más no poder. Alquilaban un departamento en el distrito norte de la ciudad. No vivirían entre lujos, pero tampoco era como si fuera una vida muy adusta. Incluso ese año se habían dado el lujo de vender sus motos y adquirir un modesto fiat uno de cinco puertas, pero que ya era un pequeño logro entre sus esfuerzos.

Luego en el grupo estaba Armin, otro beta que era muy amigo de Eren y Levi, y que por ahora andaba muy enamorado de Christa, quien a su vez no querías más que una amistad. Christa era una hermosa y pequeña beta, prima hermana de Erwin, y a la que por el momento no se le había conocido pareja. Luego seguían Jean, beta y comerciante, amigo de Erwin, que no se llevaba muy bien con Eren, pero se toleraban porque había empezado a salir con Mikasa, que era una de las mejores amigas de Eren y vecina también. Luego estaba Annie, ella era omega, y aparentemente estaba saliendo con un tipo muy alto, alpha, pero del que no quería contar nada hasta que se confirmara el romance. Luego quedaban Connie y Sasha, ambos betas, que eran los más enamoradizos del grupo, ya habían perdido la cuenta de todas las parejas y aventuras que ambos habían tenido.

Todos eran unidos, cada vez que se reunían (como mínimo una vez al mes), todo era charlatanería, risas, mucho alcohol, cargadas. El lugar de reunión siempre era la casa de campo de Erwin, por lo espaciosa, porque tenía piscina y porque el hombre siempre se encargaba de todos los gastos, muy pocas veces recibía colaboración de sus amigos, él siempre se sentía como el "adulto responsable" de todos. Era, después de Reiner el más grande con 35 años, mientras que Christa era la más pequeña con 19.

En líneas generales, y a pesar de las vicisitudes de la vida, se podía decir que todos eran medianamente felices. Que cuando uno tenía problemas los otros lo apoyaban y que no había situaciones graves que nadie tuviera que lamentar.

—0—

—Ya, Levi, mueve tu culo de una vez –dijo Eren bufando y mirando su reloj pulsera-, te dije que no quiero llegar tarde.

—¿Tú? ¿En serio? No me jodas, bastardo, siempre eres el que más tarde llega de todos. Tch.

Levi tomó las llaves de su descapotable y se fueron al cine, allá los esperaban Sasha, con Annie y Armin. Vieron el Conjuro 2 y tanto Levi como Eren la disfrutaron a pleno, amaban el cine de terror, hasta incluso la criticaron diciendo que no estaba taaaan buena después de todo. Mientras que el resto quedó con el corazón en la boca, incluso Annie le pidió a Sasha que la acompañara ese noche a dormir.

Luego del cine, Levi dejó a todos en sus respectivos hogares, primero a las chicas, luego tomaron una cerveza con Armin, y finalmente dejó a ambos en la casa de Eren. El rubio estaba algo decaído porque había sido rechazo por Christa por cuarta vez. Eren iba a encargarse de mejorarle el ánimo. Él volvió a su casa, donde su prometido volvería agotado de un arduo día laboral. Le preparó un baño con sales relajantes y pidió un suculento pollo al curry del delivery.

Se tiró en el sofá quitándose los zapatos y pensando que era una lástima que Armin sufriera tanto por alguien que no quería nada con él. Que las chicas no podían haberse asustado con esa mierda de película, que incluso lo hizo bostezar dos veces, y que Eren estaba cada día más bueno. Suspiró un poco haciendo zapping con el control remoto, sin fijarse demasiado en los canales. No era estúpido, Eren le había echado unas miradas bastante calientes últimamente. No le iban los betas para nada… bueno, en realidad no le iba nadie excepto Erwin. Aaah, Erwin era la gloria, el paraíso, Erwin era un semental en la cama, era todo lo que deseaba. Incluso el hecho de que su esperma no funcionara para concebir.

Hacía poco Erwin se había hecho unos estudios, porque desde hacía un año que mantenían relaciones sin cuidarse. No que quisieran un hijo, pero si venía tampoco estaba mal. Aunque Levi internamente no quería, tampoco era como si pudiera negarse a las súplicas de su alpha, quería complacerlo, quería retribuir un poco todas sus preocupaciones y atenciones. Por lo que si el rubio buscaba un hijo, aunque él no tuviera muchas ganas, se lo daría.

Erwin se deprimió mucho cuando luego de variados estudios concluyeron en que aunque no tuviera problemas con sus erecciones, sería imposible que tuviera descendencia, había una falla en el movimiento de sus espermatozoides, e incluso sería un riesgo una inseminación artificial porque había riesgo de traer un niño con problemas genéticos.

Lo cierto es que Levi estuvo a su lado, conteniéndolo y animándolo, aunque internamente estaba más que feliz de que no correr el riesgo de tener hijos, pero nunca se lo confesaría. Su madre siempre lo regañaba, diciéndole que era un omega rebelde, que estaba en sus genes y su naturaleza el amor a la concepción, y qué él debía seguir los patrones naturales. Levi pensaba, que se fueran al carajo los patrones naturales, no tenía ganas de que un niño le exigiera su completa atención las 24 horas del día, o peor que ensuciara su pulcra e inmaculada residencia.

Erwin lloró y le pidió disculpas, incluso le dijo que si quería buscar otra pareja él estaría de acuerdo. Levi lo abrazó y lo besó con ganas, diciéndole que tenía ganas de ser su esposo cuanto antes, y Erwin… fue feliz.

—0—

—Lamento tener que irme, mi amor –dijo Erwin mirándolo con dolor, Levi suspiró.

—Ya, no te preocupes, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos en meses, sólo serán dos días.

—Oh, bueno… es que tal vez… sean cinco…

—¿Eh?

—Es la cumbre de arquitectura de toda Latinoamérica, el gran Grusier de Zaire estará el cuarto día y yo… aaah…

—Está bien, está bien, te lo mereces –habló el omega tratando de sonar comprensivo-. Además faltan dos semanas para mi celo, así que estará bien, no te preocupes, quiero que vayas y disfrutes a pleno. Me compensarás cuando vuelvas.

—Claro que sí, gracias… realmente, soy tan afortunado de tenerte en mi vida –le soltó Erwin emocionado.

—Lo sé, soy fabuloso –le siguió la corriente el de cabellos negros sonriendo socarronamente.

—0—

—¡Joder, Reiner! –se quejó Eren por cuarta vez en el día-. No se te va a caer una mano por sacar la basura, ¿sabes? Me paso el día entero acomodando este chiquero, si colaboraras un poco-

—Ya, ya, no me rompas las pelotas –respondió el otro groseramente, mientras el jovencito se ponía rojo de la furia-. Me duele la cabeza, ya te lo había dicho.

—No me molestaría que incluyeras la palabra "Consideración" en tu vocabulario para variar.

El celular de Eren vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó para ver un mensaje de Levi.

L – Como anda el perro lame culos? Hoy sale partida de póker en mi casa, vienes o tu macho te pondrá el collar?

Eren bufó y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

—Seguro es el enano que pide que lo vayas a consolar ahora que el gigantón se fue de viaje –escuchó que se quejaba Reiner desde el sillón mientras abría una lata de cerveza helada.

—¿Desde cuándo la cerveza ayuda al dolor de cabeza? Como sea, Levi dice que hay póker en su casa.

—Si te vas, me voy a casa de mi madre.

—No seas así, Rei –se quejó el más joven-. No me hagas ir a buscarte mañana, sabes que ella me odia.

—No vayas sino quieres, pero me llevo el auto.

—¡Rei!

—Entonces no vayas y quédate conmigo, al fin tengo un fin de semana libre, además no cogemos desde hace como diez días, se me va a caer el pito por falta de uso.

Eren se acercó y se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá para mirar a su pareja, Reiner lo observó de reojo.

—Si cogemos… ¿puedo ir y te quedas?

—¿Me estás sobornando con sexo, Eren?

—Estamos negociando, ¡hump!

Reiner lo capturó de la cintura y lo atrajo sobre sus caderas, tomó su rostro y lo besó a lo bestia, bueno, él era así en general.

—Cogemos –le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Eren, dando algunas mordidas no muy sutiles-, te vas con el enano culón y me voy a visitar a mi madre, pero mañana vuelvo a almorzar, ¿trato?

—Hecho, ¿por qué le dices enano culón? ¿Acaso te gusta su trasero?

Reiner lo calló besándolo rudamente.

—0—

Eren hizo una leve mueca al sentarse en las banquetas altas. Levi acercó unos cuencos con maní salado, papas fritas y doritos. Le puso un vaso de cerveza negra y se le rió.

—¿Te dieron tan duro que no te puedes sentar? –acotó llevándose unos maníes a la boca.

—¿Envidia? ¿Dónde? –replicó Eren mojando un dorito en un cuenco con queso chedar fundido.

—Pfff, para tu información, Erwin no necesita dejarme inválido para darme placer.

Eren le sacó la lengua y procedió a encender un cigarrillo.

—Ey, dime una cosa… Reiner se deja… tu sabes –dijo dando a entender su punto pero bajando la mirada, a veces Levi era pudoroso para hablar de esos temas, aunque no lo pareciera.

—¿Se deja qué? No entiendo –lo hacía a propósito, sabía que Levi se sonrojaría como estaba sucediendo ahora y se comenzó a reír de ello.

—Idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero bastardo, ¿tú se lo haces sí o no?

—A veces, no es que adore que se lo haga, incluso cuando soy cuidadoso, pero en realidad prefiero que me la meta. Creo que soy más pasivo que otra cosa, pero está bueno variar de vez en cuando.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron por un momento, luego se fue a servir un Martini.

—¿Erwin no se deja? –consultó el de pelo castaño sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Es un puto alpha, es obvio que no –contestó secamente el otro mientras mezclaba las cartas.

—Es el lado malo de ser un omega, ¿uh?

—No es que sea tan malo… pero a veces… bueno, me gustaría saber qué se siente.

—Mmm, es bastante rico, caliente, apretado… tal vez deberías sugerírselo, Erwin te adora, creo que incluso cedería en eso.

—No, no lo haría… ya se lo pregunté, muy sutilmente, hace un par de meses atrás, se molestó tanto que incluso no me habló por dos días. Tch.

—El jodido orgullo alpha, ¿eh?

Luego de un rato cayeron Connie y Armin, era noche "de chicos", y estuvieron riendo a las carcajadas, mientras se insultaban y se escupían por perder.

Como siempre les ganó Levi, que era demasiado bueno en ese juego, o sabía hacer trampa sin que se dieran cuenta. Como fuera, Armin estaba muy bebido, por lo que Connie se ofreció a llevarlo en su moto a su casa. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y tanto Eren como Levi estaban bastante sobrios, eran de los que más resistían bebiendo.

—¿Te vas o te quedas? –consultó el omega.

—Te puedo hacer compañía, digo si no quieres quedarte solo, ¿o me llamo un taxi?

—¿Reiner no va a molestarse? La vez pasada me miró bastante mal, no sé qué ideas raras se le cruzan por la cabeza.

—Nada, él es celoso por naturaleza. ¿No te dije que cuando empezamos a salir me celaba con Mikasa? ¡Con Mikasa! Es linda, pero no se me pararía con ella ni tomando viagra.

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Bueno, si no te jode, prefiero que te quedes, me aburro a morir aquí y no tengo sueño.

—Quiero la revancha –dijo Eren dirigiéndose a la mesa y volviendo a mezclar.

—Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? Ya perdiste todo tu dinero, ¿qué más quieres perder?

—¿Jugamos por prendas? –alentó Eren contento.

—¿Qué? ¿Estamos en la secundaria?

—El omeguita tiene miedo –chicaneó Eren, mientras se reía con sorna.

—Vas a quedar culo *pila, Eren (*desnudo).

—Ya vamos a ver.

Cinco rondas después Eren estaba vestido sólo con sus pantalones y tenía cara de molestia. Mientras que Levi solo había perdido sus medias a rayas con perritos, al menos tuvo un momento para burlarse de ese detalle.

Levi la estaba gozando porque sabía que Eren odiaba perder. La siguiente ronda fue una rotunda derrota para Levi que no recibía ninguna carta buena. Se sacó el buzo y se quedó con una holgada remera gris.

—Eso no es justo, tenías dos prendas en el torso –se quejó el beta.

—No inventes reglas, ¿o ya tienes miedo? Tampoco es como si fuera a ver algo que no conozco.

Eren se concentró y… volvió a ganar. Levi de mala gana se sacó la remera. Eren se sentía más confiado, al menos ahora estaban iguales.

No pudo dejar pasar el precioso torso de Levi, cuán cierto era eso de que los omegas eran atractivos naturalmente. Un par de veces había podido apreciarlo en la alberca, mojado y con malla, pero ahora podía apreciarlo mucho mejor. Los pezones eran rosados y pequeños, tenía el abdomen marcado y los músculos definidos. Miró a sus cartas disimulando la inspección, aunque tenía que ser honesto, Levi lo calentaba bastante. Era su cuerpo reaccionando solamente, porque no era como si le gustara en otros aspectos, para nada. Si ya de por sí renegaba con Reiner, no se imaginaba manteniendo a otro, trabajando solo por su cuenta, ni de chiste. Además podía ser muy lindo, pero era demasiado gruñón y no aportaba en nada económicamente, y con los gustos que tenía sería imposible mantenerlo. No, gracias a Dios era un beta y no tenía esa responsabilidad. Pero al menos disfrutaría la vista mientras pudiera.

—¿Vas a cambiar cartas o qué? –interrumpió el omega sus pensamientos. Eren se sonrió y cambió dos. Levi cambió cuatro.

—Parece que se te acabó la suerte, ¿uh?

—No te vengas a hacer el gallito conmigo, pelmazo, te dejaré en bolas, es un hecho.

Pero grande abriría sus ojos cuando Eren bajó su *trica de ases (*tres cartas iguales), contra su pobre par de reyes. Suspiró molesto y se puso de pie para desabrocharse el pantalón.

—Ya, disfrútalo enano, hazlo despacio.

—¿Acaso quieres un fucking striptease, marica?

—Jodete por ser un maldito perdedor.

Levi se puso serio y luego hizo una sonrisa malvada, se giró y metió sus pulgares en el borde de su pantalón para empezar a bajarlo despacio mientras mantenía las piernas un poco abiertas y levantaba su trasero en vilo. Eren tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo para disimular la turbación que sentía en ese momento. Levi disfrutaba de hacer sufrir al otro y porque no, también le ayudaba a que creciera su ego. Oh, sí, todavía podía poner duros a otros simplemente con mostrarse un poco sensual. Se agachó por completo para deslizar la prenda por sus cortas, pero tonificadas extremidades, mientras un muy ceñido bóxer rojo no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

—No oigo tus quejas, Jaeger, ¿te comió la lengua un gato?

El beta rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para buscar más bebida y otra bolsa de doritos. La verdad es que estaba poniéndose cachondo y tenía que distraerse con algo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar casi le da un infarto, el acolchonado trasero de Levi, con ese pedazo de tela roja, aplastado contra el pequeño asiento de la banqueta, la fina y marcada cintura, la espalda pequeña, al menos en comparación a la de Reiner, blanca y apetecible, la nuca rapada, los lindos cabellos negros… tuvo una erección de inmediato. Jo-der. Se quería morir.

Fue a sentarse rápidamente cruzando las piernas y metiendo la nariz ante la nueva repartición de cartas, intentando despejar su mente imaginándose a Mikasa desnuda, ¡eso! Desnuda y de piernas abiertas, en segundos se sintió aliviado. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Diez años, diez putos años fue amigo de Levi y nunca, jamás, nunca de los nunca lo había mirado con otros ojos, ni siquiera en sus celos cuando ese intenso aroma volvía locos a prácticamente todos. Además no era como si le faltara sexo, Jesús, Reiner si pudiera se lo haría todos los días. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Qué clase de maldición era esa?

La próxima ronda volvió a ganar Eren, tanto él como el otro estaban desconcertados.

—¡No jodas! –dijo Levi indignado -. Oye, me queda solo el bóxer, no harás que me lo quite, ¿o sí?

—De todas maneras no voy a ver algo que me sorprenda demasiado, ¿o sí? –redobló la apuesta Eren, mientras el otro se ponía rojo hasta la coronilla-. Ya, será rápido, cúbrete con la mano, no la tienes tan grande.

Levi lo miró con bronca mientras se ponía de pie y Eren se reía de la incomodidad del otro. El omega realmente no quería hacer eso, nadie había visto su cuerpo así de desnudo excepto Erwin, incluso cuando fueron de campamento nunca se bañó con sus amigos en las duchas públicas. Primero porque era pudoroso y segundo era omega lo que significaba que podía ser peligroso. Los omegas desde pequeños aprendían a ser cautelosos ante extraños.

Se paró de costado para que no se viera demasiado y tapándose con una mano, le costó un poco sacarse la última prenda mientras el sonrojo no lo abandonaba. Era por lejos la cosa más vergonzosa que le había tocado pasar. Eren no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras fumaba parsimoniosamente, sus enormes ojos verdes parecían acariciar toda esa piel lozana, ardiente, tersa…

—Bueno ya cumplí, es suficiente –dijo Levi visiblemente incómodo, pero al girarse un poco Eren se puso de pie y se acercó veloz haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—¡No jodas! ¿No tienes bello púbico acaso? –indagó el más alto acercando su cara a la entrepierna de Levi que la cubría con sus manos.

—No, no tengo, ¿y qué?

—¿Naciste así? –Eren se arrodilló y se acercó más con absoluta curiosidad.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Me los hago sacar.

—Déjame ver, vamos.

Eren le levantó las manos por las muñecas, mientras Levi no podía reaccionar del shock.

—¡Mierda! Para ser tan pequeño la tienes bastante grande… Increíble, ni un pelito, se ve tan suave, ¿no te da frío? ¿Levi?

Eren levantó la mirada desde su posición y se encontró con el rostro indignado y rojo de su amigo, por lo que lo soltó y se giró rápidamente para alcanzarle su ropa interior.

—L-lo siento, en serio, lo siento, no te molestes, juro que era simple curiosidad, toma.

El omega se puso la prenda y levantando su ropa se fue a pasos rápidos.

—¡Me voy a bañar, no te muevas de aquí! –le ordenó mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Eren se sentó y apagó la colilla del cigarro que ya estaba casi extinta, y obedeció.

Levi se encerró en su baño y abrió la ducha. Estaba agitado y más que eso estaba empezando a ponerse pringoso entre sus nalgas. Llevó una mano y tocó. Estaba lubricándose, se había excitado, de ver a Eren arrodillado y sumiso.

—¡Tch!

Se metió en el agua caliente para lavarse con profundidad, ¿qué rayos había pasado? Sí, admitía que era lindo sentirse deseado, pero esto era completamente diferente. Estaba escurriendo, y lo hacía por alguien que no era Erwin… se sentía sucio… y molesto.

—0—

Al final luego del baño de Levi, se quedaron en el sillón comiendo palomitas y viendo una película de terror. Al otro día era domingo y por más que Eren escribió varios mensajes Reiner no le respondió, seguramente estaba en el quinto sueño.

Eren durmió en el sofá como siempre y Levi en su habitación. A eso de las doce el beta sintió movimientos en la cocina. Ambos tenían unas caras terribles de sueño. Pero se levantó a ayudar a acomodar, tirar las colillas, las botellas, lavar los vasos y los cuencos, barrer. Sabía que Levi no tomaría el desayuno si no estaba todo en orden.

Finalmente el más bajo hizo café y Eren hizo unos panquecitos con una receta rápida que los cocinaba en el microondas. Comieron con los ojos achinados, pero el café los fue despabilando.

Reiner se dignó responder pasada la una de la tarde, para decirle que estaba comiendo un suculento guiso de panceta y lentejas en casa de su amorosa madre, hasta le mandó una selfie con la cuchara en la boca y cara de contento, Eren suspiró. Vieja maldita.

—¿Qué sucede? –dijo Levi que también conversaba con Erwin por whatsapp.

—Nada, Reiner se fue con mi bruja, quiero decir suegra, y lo está mimando como siempre. Como sea, creo que me iré a casa.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

—No realmente… bah, debería ir a lavar la ropa.

—Quédate entonces, pediré un lomo-pizza, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, pero yo elijo la película, la verdad es que la que elegiste anoche apestaba.

Levi bufó y buscó el inalámbrico para llamar al delivery. Eren lo miró desde atrás, llevaba un remerón de color marrón obscuro que llegaba por debajo de sus nalgas, esta vez tenía unos bonitos bóxers negros. Joder que se empezaba a poner caliente de nuevo.

Recordaba que Levi no tenía bellos, tenía ganas de hundir su cara en su entrepierna. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante, al menos eso creyó él. Brillante y pésima, le dijo su consciencia, pero decidió no hacerle caso esta vez.

Luego de almorzar, muy poco porque habían desayunado hacía menos de una hora y media, Eren le pidió ropa prestada y que lo dejara tomar un baño. Finalmente se sentaron en el sofá mientras Eren buscaba una película vieja de terror, El Exorcista, sabía que a pesar de todo aún hacía efecto en su amigo.

Estaban disfrutando a gusto, esta vez tomando un refresco sabor cola y fumando. Eren miró de reojo a Levi y buscó las palabras adecuadas para que no lo sacara a patadas en el culo.

—Dime… omeguita… ¿tú alguna vez se la metiste a alguien?

Levi masticó su chicle de menta haciendo que reventara una bolita de aire, mientras no dejaba de mirar al frente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Tú preguntaste cosas vergonzosas ayer, solo me da curiosidad, ¿nunca lo hiciste?

Levi se ruborizó apenas, pero intentó no prestar demasiada atención. Pasaron varios minutos y cuando el beta se estaba por dar por vencido escuchó la repuesta.

—No, y al parecer nunca lo haré.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Por lo que Levi quiso distender el ambiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Me prestarás tu mugroso culo acaso? Pfff –comenzó a reírse, pero Eren estaba serio, entonces se giró y miró a su amigo con calma, era ahora o nunca. Levi le regresó la mirada y dejó de reír de pronto.

—Yo nunca lo hice con un omega tampoco… si tú quieres…

—¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, Eren? –preguntó Levi con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sólo digo que podríamos hacernos un favor, un favor de amigos, tú aprendes qué se siente y yo también, sólo eso, como una… una nueva experiencia. No es como si fuéramos a ser amantes, simplemente es sacarnos las ganas una vez en la puta vida y ya.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres lindo y yo también, nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no vamos a cagarla, y sólo será una vez y nada más.

Levi se quedó callado mirando al frente. Joder, se le había acelerado el pulso al sentir una corriente de adrenalina. No es como si hubiera soñado acostarse con el idiota de Eren, prefería mil veces hacer eso con Erwin, pero… el rubio jamás dejaría que algo así sucediera, un alpha jamás se sometía a nadie, jamás…

—E-en serio, si… lo hacemos… ¿nunca jamás dirás nada? –consultó Levi mientras Eren se acercaba un poco más a él y tragaba en seco.

—Juro que nunca diré nada, nada de nada, jamás. Vamos, Levi, conozco la mayoría de tus secretos y sabes que nunca abrí la boca.

—¿Tan desesperado estás? –le preguntó el otro mirándolo con reproche.

—Ey, no voy a forzar a nadie, si vamos a hacerlo es porque estás de acuerdo también. Es sólo sexo y ya. Cumplir una fantasía cada uno. Yo como beta nunca… nunca podría estar con un omega… solo me da curiosidad.

—¿Y por curiosidad vas a serle infiel a Reiner?

—¡Levi! ¡Carajo, es como si no me conocieras! Jamás le fui infiel a ninguna de mis parejas antes y lo sabes, incluso cuando tuve buenas oportunidades, no lo hice.

—¿Y ahora sí?

—¿Sabés qué? Olvídalo. Fue una mala idea, terminemos esta porquería –dijo tomando el control remoto y subiendo un poco el volumen, mientras se enfurruñaba en el otro extremo del sofá.

Pasó una tortuosa media hora, Levi no paraba de fumar y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la jovencita de la película vomitaba líquido verde y le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Hagámoslo! –dijo de repente y tan fuerte que Eren casi se cae del sillón, Levi estaba rojo, pero había determinación en sus ojos-. Pero yo voy primero.

Eren parpadeó un poco, apagó la televisión y se acercó para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Levi, ¿estás seguro, verdad? Sin reproches y sin arrepentimientos luego, ¿ok?

—Sólo es sexo –sentenció el omega y Eren sonrió.

—Bu-bueno, vamos al cuarto de invitados -sugirió Levi poniéndose de pie. Eren lo siguió, ambos tenían sus corazones agitados. Eso estaba tan mal. Arriesgando sus vidas perfectas solo para sacarse las ganas.

Llegaron y Levi se giró, quedaron descalzos y uno frente al otro. La luz del sol fuerte de la tarde que empezaba se colaba apenas por las rendijas de la persiana de madera que permanecía cerrada.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo vamos a empez-

El discurso de Levi fue cortado por Eren que lo abrazó sorpresivamente y lo besó con ganas. El omega estaba algo sorprendido, era tan extraño, Eren besaba de una manera demandante, algo salvaje, tan diferente a Erwin que era siempre suave y dulce. Intentó colaborar, pero apenas abrió la boca el más alto casi le hace tragar su lengua. Los dientes eran más afilados, el sabor de la boca a cigarro, como la suya. Sintió esas manos, diferentes, más pequeñas, más huesudas acariciar su espalda y posarse en su trasero para apretar con firmeza. Exhaló un pequeño jadeo, completamente rojo. Se sentía incómodo, se sentía mal, internamente sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero a la vez su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera tan rápida. Enseguida sintió humedad en su trasero, la adrenalina los devoraba tramo a tramo.

Eren lamió su cuello, prodigándole húmedos besos, que hacían que Levi sintiera escalofríos, de repente el omega lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo miró asustado.

—No dejes marcas –le ordenó-, no se te ocurra dejar una puta marca, bastardo.

—No, no lo haré –respondió Eren con seguridad, mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a besarlo, Levi le echó los brazos al cuello y juntó sus cuerpos, mientras Eren le masajeaba los redondo glúteos.

Cayeron con algo de torpeza sobre la cama, mientras Eren se sacaba la remera y hacía lo mismo con su compañero de aventuras, ambos quedaron en bóxers. Dejó al omega de espaldas a la cama, y comenzó un minucioso recorrido con su lengua por su clavícula, deteniéndose especialmente en esos rosados y respingados pezones, que apretó mordisqueó y succionó hasta hartarse. Hasta dejar sus tetillas inflamadas, rojas y erectas.

—Yaaaa… mmm… -gimió Levi empujando su cabeza hacia abajo-. ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche?, me los vas a arrancar, ya déjalos en paz.

Eren sonrió de manera sensual y siguió descendiendo, mientras llegaba a su ombligo donde se entretuvo de nuevo, sus manos seguían acariciando todo a su paso, y masajeó el falo de Levi por encima de la ropa interior negra, haciendo que el mismo se retorciera de gusto. De pronto sintió un intenso aroma emanando del cuerpo blanco, olfateó a su gusto, era tan potente, tan atrayente, no podía evitarlo, no quería resistirse, lo arrastraba, lo obligaba a continuar. ¿Esas eran las famosas feromonas de los omegas? ¿Cómo era que nunca las había olido antes? Ahora entendía la conexión de los omegas con sus alphas, sin duda que podría pasarse la vida entera oliendo ese exquisito, dulce e increíble aroma, sin cansarse jamás.

Lamió la tela de los bóxers de Levi, por momento succionando con fuerza y humedeciéndola, con la mente nublada por las intensas feromonas, preguntándose cómo era posible que tuvieran influencia en un beta, pero a la vez tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo. Levi abría sus piernas y ondulaba las caderas, gimiendo con ganas, y esa vista era tan excitante, que Eren pensó que se vendría sin tocarse siquiera. Le arrancó esa pieza de tela que lo separaba de ese maravilloso tesoro, quedándose absorto, viendo su masculinidad enhiesta, orgullosa, inflamada y caliente, que goteaba cristalinamente de la punta, y luego más abajo el líquido ámbar, también transparente y cálido, escurriéndose de ese rosado agujero. El beta estaba extasiado, maravillado completamente, la naturaleza era impresionante, crear un ser tan perfecto. Lamió por la piel suave y sin bellos, por cada rincón, como si limpiara, como si no pudiera dejar ni un solo centímetro de piel sin atender. Metió esa masa suplicante de carne en su boca acuosa y lo llevó muy hasta el fondo.

Levi se arqueó hermosamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, apretando la almohada, exhalando un suspiro hondo. ¡Cuánto placer! Que deliciosa sensación que se la chuparan de esa manera, con ganas, con verdadero hambre, incluso si por momentos llegaba a ser algo doloroso, no le importaba en absoluto, porque el resto de la experiencia era sublime. Quería más, necesitaba más. Apretó la cabeza del castaño contra su entrepierna, dando suaves embestidas. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Sin dudas Eren era un prodigio para el sexo oral. Erwin se lo había hecho, muy pocas veces porque… ¡vamos! Un alpha no hace esas cosas, pero era capaz de tragarse su orgullo por Levi y su miembro también.

—¡Aaaah, Eren! –gimió Levi derritiéndose de gusto, el cuerpo levemente húmedo por el sudor del calor que se acumulaba en esa habitación, el sol de la tarde filtrándose por la ventana, el olor a sexo desenfrenado inundando el ambiente, el sabor a lo prohibido, a lo incorrecto, todo se transformaba en esa nebulosa candente que los envolvía por completo.

El beta dejó un momento la hombría del omega y enterró su cara más abajo, hundió sus fauces de fiera hambrienta sobre el rosado agujero, empapándose con la deliciosa lubricación que le dejaba un sabor suavemente dulce y algo picante en la punta de la lengua. Apretó con sus manos para exponer más esa entrada tentadora y apoyando sus labios empujó su lengua muy profundo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Levi vibrando enardecido. Se separó un momento resoplando, casi sin poder respirar adecuadamente, borracho y mareado de tanta lascivia, de tanta pasión desmedida.

—Levi… -dijo con voz temblorosa-. ¿Puedo metértela ya? Luego dejaré que tú me lo hagas, pe-pero… ya no aguanto más, quiero enterrarme en ti…

El omega asintió un par de veces, casi sin fuerza para hablar, era como cuando lo atacaban sus celos y lo dejaban débil y doblegado. Eren se sentó en sus piernas y mojando sus dedos intentó meterlos en la brillante entrada, pero Levi lo detuvo delicadamente por la muñeca.

—No… no hace falta… e-estoy lubricado… en los omegas… no hace falta…

Eren no esperó más, tomándolo de los muslos apretó un poco para exponer su cadera y enfiló su hombría, la colocó sobre el pequeño agujero y empujó con firmeza pero sin ser brusco, contrario a lo que pensaba, en pocos segundos pudo deslizarse casi hasta su base. Eren gimió muy fuerte y Levi sintió que lo llenaba tan bien, que en la segunda embestida se vino copiosamente sobre su vientre, temblando de satisfacción. Eren sonrió complacido, deteniendo sus movimientos para dejarlo disfrutar de ese grandioso placer.

Sintió como se contraía, lo apretaba deliciosamente, como un guante ajustado de seda, sentía las pulsaciones alrededor de su henchida hombría, succionándolo hacia adentro, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Luego sintió a Levi, con los ojos algo nublados de deseo y lujuria enredando sus piernas en su cintura y ondulando la cadera para instarlo a que se moviera.

—¿E-estás bien? –dijo transpirando y algo cansado.

—Mmm, sí, sigue…

No lo hizo esperar, Eren daba estocadas profundas, algo lentas, pero completamente deliciosas, Levi volvía a gemir y su miembro se puso erecto con rapidez. Eren se asombró, esa era otra cualidad de los omegas, que cuando se excitaban podían tener erecciones inmediatas a pesar de haber eyaculado hacía pocos minutos. Tan asombroso, hacérselo a un omega era la gloria misma, nunca había sentido tanto placer antes.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, como si el tiempo se desdoblara, perdieron la noción del mismo, simplemente querían seguir sintiéndose sin parar.

Estaban de costado, Eren sosteniendo una de las preciosas y torneadas piernas de Levi en el aire mientras lo embestía desde atrás, el omega resoplaba y esporádicamente giraba su cabeza para besar a Eren. Sus lenguas se buscaban, era algo incómodo, pero la altura del de ojos verdes ayudaba bastante.

—¡E-Eren, m-me ven-vengoooo! ¡Aaaaah! –Levi apretaba el edredón que estaba lleno de transpiración y fluidos varios. Su cuerpo se tensaba y cerraba los ojos para sentir las oleadas de satisfacción atacando por doquier, expandiéndose como ondas en un lago, haciéndose más y más profundas. Joder, que el beta sabía cómo darle con el gusto.

—Levi, Levi, Levi… - gimió Eren con sus labios pegados a la nuca del otro y se dejó llevar por el fragor del momento dejando una cuantiosa y espesa carga de esperma en el interior del omega. Ah, se sentía fantástico, era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Lamió repetidas veces sobre su nuca, espalda y omóplatos, sintiendo como Levi temblaba, que sensible era esa raza.

Salió con suavidad de su interior y quedaron boca arriba un rato recuperándose. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, y era el turno del omega.

Eren se semi sentó abriendo sus piernas y chupando los dedos de Levi para llevarlos a su entrada. Su entrepierna estaba cubierta de espeso bello púbico, de color obscuro y algo grueso, su entrada tenía algunos alrededor, al igual que sus piernas, pero a Levi no le molestó, incluso le pareció sumamente erótico. Mientras enterraba sus dedos muy adentro y raspaba suavemente sobre la próstata de Eren, besaba y mordisqueaba su hombría que empezaba a despertar de a poco.

Luego de más de un cuarto de hora de atenciones a esa parte, lo sintió lo suficientemente dilatado, y usando su propia lubricación, embardunó su miembro. Estaba ansioso, no veía las horas de clavársela, de experimentar lo que se sentía siendo el activo.

Eren le facilitó las cosas poniéndose en cuatro y exponiendo su trasero, Levi lo mordisqueó un poco sin dejar marca alguna, y lo acarició bastante, hasta que al fin se decidió a entrar. No fue sencillo, no estaba tan bien dotado como Erwin o Eren, pero tenía una muy buena herramienta. Se sintió tan sofocado cuando ingresó el glande, de la punta de su flequillo caían algunas gotas de sudor, Eren relajó las caderas mientras se masturbaba frenéticamente.

Empujó con más determinación y a un poco a la fuerza pudo meterse por completo.

—Aaaah, es taaan buenooo… - dijo prácticamente perdido en la sensual piel morena, Eren tenía la piel erizada y sin esperar que el otro se moviera comenzó a mover sus caderas para darle un placer que había estado oculto para el omega. Levi se mordió loa labios, para finalmente tomarlo de las caderas y darle duro y parejo, jadeando, gimiendo, deshaciéndose en halagos de los más impúdicos, perdido completamente en una experiencia nueva y ardiente.

—¿Te gusta mi culo, Levi? – decía Eren mirándolo sobre su hombro, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de auténtico gusto.

El omega estaba fascinado, ¿así que así se sentía dar? Era asombroso, quería más, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera arremetía con fuerza dentro de Eren, que gemía como gata en celo.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, completamente destruidos, decidieron ir a bañarse. Cada cual por su lado. Estaban completamente agotados. Levi le dio la ropa a Eren que ya estaba lavada y seca porque la había colgado antes del sexo desenfrenado. Se tiraron sobre el sofá y Levi agarró su celular, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes por contestar. Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones, a ambos les dolían las caderas, pero no se dijeron nada, porque no tenían idea qué decirse. Era obvio que habían fornicado como posesos y les había gustado. Fin.

Se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron la puerta. Era Reiner, entró contento saludando amigablemente a Levi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Eren poniéndose de pie y yendo a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo qué que hago? Te vine a buscar idiota, ¿te fijaste la hora? Me cansé de escribirte, ¿por qué no respondías?

—Lo siento, no revisé el celular, estábamos viendo una película… de terror…

—Como sea, vamos, mañana haya que madrugar, mamá me dio un envase con guiso, podemos calentarlo y comer eso.

—De acuerdo –aceptó Eren yendo hacia la puerta y esquivando la mirada de Reiner.

—¿No vas a quejarte de que es la comida envenenada de la bruja? –dijo el rubio riéndose.

—No, adiós Levi –saludó desde la puerta antes de perderse afuera.

—Adiós, nos vemos Reiner –dijo el otro acompañando al hombre.

—Jesús, Levi, tienes una cara como si te hubieran cogido sin parar por horas, ja, ja, ja.

El omega intentó forzar una sonrisa y suspiró aliviado una vez que se fueron. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para llegar a la habitación y caer completamente dormido.

—0—

—Shh, pueden escucharnos, calla –le susurró Eren mientras volvía a embestirlo con ganas.

—Mmm… m-más fácil d-decirlo q-que hacerlo, aaah…

Estaban en la casa de campo de Erwin, a dos semanas del "incidente", y ya todos dormían plácidamente, por lo que Levi había ido a la bodega, en el sótano de la casa para buscar una botella y nunca escuchó a Eren tras sus pasos. Erwin roncaba a todo pulmón arriba en el dormitorio, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, el placer, la pasión desmedida. Habían dicho que sería la última vez, una vez más no iba a hacer la diferencia, era solo sexo y nada más.

—0—

Esta vez fue en la casa de Eren, ya había sido un mes desde el "incidente" de la bodega.

Reiner estaba en casa de sus padres, porque habían venido parientes lejanos de visita. Se quedaría hasta el domingo, por lo que estaba vez traspasaron todos los límites y se quedaron la noche entera, en la cama que Eren y Reiner compartían.

Pero es que aunque la culpa los carcomía, cuando el proceso iniciaba eran como dos leones hambrientos de carne que no paraban de devorarse una y otra vez. Algo debían admitir, sus parejas eran geniales, pero el sexo entre ellos era alucinante, cinco estrellas, de lo mejor, no había nada ni ligeramente similar… nada.

—0—

Levi se sentó en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía el cabello revuelto. Eren se giró y miró la blanca espalda, tenía un pequeño tatuaje sobre la columna, casi imperceptible, era como una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba. Sus verdes ojos se perdieron en la imagen.

—Debemos parar, Eren, ya fue suficiente –dijo Levi con la voz rasposa.

—Tienes toda la razón. Al fin de cuentas sólo queríamos sacarnos las dudas y eso fue lo que hicimos.

—Sabes que te aprecio, cabrón –le dijo el omega girándose-. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero estamos haciendo las cosas muy mal, si Erwin o Reiner se enteran… será un caos.

—Estoy de acuerdo –dijo el beta sentándose. Se acercó y besó sutilmente su hombro. Levi lo miró con reproche-. Nuestra amistad es mejor que esta idiotez.

El omega sonrió complacido.

—Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró, ¿me preparas un café? Iré a darme una ducha.

—0—

Todo volvió a la normalidad a partir de entonces, no hubo propuestas indecentes después de eso, ni miradas inconvenientes, incluso Eren se quedó a dormir de nuevo en lo de Levi y solo bebieron mucho, eructaron y miraron películas de terror. Todo seguía igual, su desliz había quedado olvidado y nadie quería revivirlo de nuevo.

Levi ya miraba a Erwin a los ojos, porque al principio se sentía muy culpable, y luego de tres semanas del último incidente, todo parecía completamente normal y perfecto, sobre todo perfecto.

—0—

Era sábado, Erwin estaba de vacaciones por esa semana, por lo que se la había pasado consintiendo a su prometido. Levi estaba a gusto, incluso lo notaba cambiado, más cariñoso de lo habitual, más contento, dispuesto a las propuestas que le hacía. Erwin estaba disfrutando de esos grandiosos momentos en pareja.

—Te amo –le dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno y Levi rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió.

—Idem –le dijo como hacía siempre.

—Haré huevos revueltos, ¿los quieres con tocino o sin él?

Apenas vio Levi como la clara cruda y la yema caían en la sartén, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. A devolver la cena del día anterior que todavía se estaba digiriendo e incluso quedarse un rato más sintiendo arcadas, escupiendo bilis y saliva porque ya no tenía nada en el estómago.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? –le dijo Erwin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Mmm, sí, algo… descompuesto.

—¿Te habrá caído mal la salsa del filete de ayer?

—Tal vez, no me prepares nada, solo tomaré un té.

—De acuerdo, ¿si necesitas algo me avisas, bueno?

—Sí, sí…

—0—

Levi no lo entendía, de ser su platillo favorito ahora era algo asqueroso. Incluso ver los huevos en la nevera lo descomponía, sentir el olor de los mismos cocinándose hacía que fuera directo a vomitar. Le parecía raro, porque empezó a darse cuenta que no le pasaba con otras cosas, solo con los huevos. Pero pronto dejó de darle importancia. Simplemente dejó de prepararlos en la mañana o en las comidas. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, como siempre, recurría al delivery.

Eren se apareció esa tarde, con un enorme frasco de frutillas en conserva.

—Lo compré de camino aquí –dijo dejando su maletín a un costado-. Salió malditamente caro, porque bueno, no es época, estamos entrando al invierno, pero tenía ganas de comer frutillas.

—Dame yo lo abro –acotó el omega arrebatándoselo prácticamente de las manos. Corrió a la cocina y tomó una cuchara de los cajones, casi con desesperación hizo volar la tapa y sacó una generosa porción que se metió de inmediato a la boca, era tan grande que apenas podía cerrar los labios, y algunas gotas dulces se le escurrían hasta la barbilla. Suspiró con satisfacción mientras tragaba casi sin masticar. Eren lo miraba algo asustado.

—Ey, déjame un poco, yo también quiero –lo riñó mientras buscaba otra cuchara, pero el omega se llevó el frasco consigo mientras seguía llenándose la boca una y otra vez.

—No, es mío –habló con las fauces llena y Eren lo miró sin entender.

—No seas egoísta, joder, dame un poco, te digo que tuve que pagar una fortuna.

Luego de perseguirlo y renegar, apenas alcanzó a servirse dos cucharadas.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan desconsiderado? –lo regañó el beta con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, es que estaba taaaan delicioso. ¿Dónde dices que las compraste?

—En la botica de cosas internacionales –acotó Eren casi lagrimeando.

—No seas llorón, te daré lo que te salió y un extra para que cuando vuelvas me traigas otra, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien… tragón…

—0—

Estaba seguro que debería haber llegado su celo, no tomaba supresores porque no hacía falta, con Erwin estaba más que satisfecho y no necesitaba hacer nada más que quedarse encerrado, pero era extraño, dos días de retraso en su celo, ¿habría anotado mal la última vez? ¿Estaría por enfermarse?

Efectivamente dos días después cayó presa de una profunda gripe. Lo cual era muy extraño, Levi gozaba de una salud de hierro y en los últimos cinco años no se había enfermado de nada.

Erwin lo dejó envuelto en las cobijas de la cama, le dio un sentido beso en la frente y le pidió que lo llame ante cualquier cosa que necesitara.

El omega prendió el televisor del cuarto. Tuvo que ir a vomitar como se le había hecho costumbre por las mañanas, desde el día anterior había tenido dos fuertes mareos, nada de qué preocuparse, ya que lo atribuía a su disminuido estado de salud.

Dejó en el Nathional Geographic, donde estaban pasando un aburrido documental sobre maternidad. Por algún motivo decidió dejarlo allí, mientras escuchaba a aburridos doctores, hablar aburridamente sobre aburridos procesos de concepción.

 ** _"Normalmente se presentan alguno síntomas comunes…",_** decía en una parte, Levi se sentía somnoliento, últimamente tenía mucho sueño, seguramente producto del puto resfriado. **_"Crear una vida, es un gran esfuerzo para el cuerpo…"_** **.** Otra vez tenía ganas de comer de ese dulce de frutillas, por lo que tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Eren para que le consiguiera un frasco **.** ** _"Las náuseas matinales, los vómitos, los antojos, la falta de celo o de menstruación, lo que no significa que todos deban compartir lo mismo, he visto casos de mujeres u hombres omega que no presentan síntoma alguno…"._** En cierto momento comenzó a prestar más atención, mientras se sentaba en la cama y parpadeaba un poco. **_"…ciertos mareos también son frecuentes o que las defensas bajen, el sueño excesivo se debe a que el cuerpo ahorra energías para alimentar y desarrollar la vida que lleva dentro…"_**

**_"…la vida que lleva dentro…"_ **

**_"… que lleva dentro…"_ **

**_"… vida… dentro…"_ **

A Levi se le cayó el celular de las manos. Volvió en sí y lo levantó. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos y luego echó una carcajada, sí, claro, él, una vida, no había manera, no existía.

Sin embargo se abrigó y se fue a la farmacia en su bonito auto descapotable. Estuvo revisando los estantes unos minutos y finalmente se compró tres test de embarazos diferentes: "Omega World", "MaterTest" y "Just Now". Que supuestamente eran los más conocidos y confiables.

A pesar de la duda estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Por lo que se tomó su tiempo para leer las instrucciones, finalmente orinó en una botella, con todo el asco que esto le producía, y repartió el líquido en los dos recipientes que venían dentro de las cajas. Sumergió la punta del tercero en el resto de orina. Puso los test y se lavó las manos, para luego sentarse y revisar su celular, mientras esperaba.

Eren le había contestado que era un puto consentido y que no creía que hiciera tiempo hoy porque tenía horas extras en el trabajo, le respondió alguna grosería y luego le contestó a Mikasa que andaba algo deprimida porque sospechaba que Jean la engañaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, habían pasado como quince minutos, suspiró y se fue a fijar.

Apenas agarró el primero sus piernas le temblaron. POSITIVO, decía en letras rojas en un costado. Tomó el segundo y la cruz se había teñido de rojo, POSITIVO. Finalmente revisó el tercero que tenía pintadas dos rayitas rojas, POSITIVO.

Cayó sentado en el piso mientras sus manos temblaban. No, no podía ser verdad... No, no era cierto, eso era imposible. Tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Eren: "Tenemos que hablar, urgente".

.

By Luna de Acero… tapándose los ojos…


	2. Estoy aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bue, aquí la segunda parte, sé que dije que eran dos capítulos, pero no, no llego, hice 14 páginas sin parar, y quedé demasiado sensible... mejor juzguen ustedes, pasado mañana les traigo el final. Por ahora todo va bastante bien, así que no se preocupen, ya del tercero no me hago responsable. Bueno, me dicen que les parece con un review? Muchas gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime
> 
> Advertencias: Angs, feels, dolor, incertidumbre, etc. Probablemente dilemas morales. Están avisados.

.

_**.** _

_**"Dos mil hombre condenaron a muerte a vuestro amigo Moosbrugger,** _

_**porque ellos no lo van a ejecutar con sus propias manos".** _

_**Robert Musil** _

_**.** _

.

Levi revolvía su tacita de café algo aburrido. Finalmente lo vio aparecer por la puerta, tenía cara de cansado. Dejó su saco y su maletín a un costado, luego tomó asiento soltando un suspiro hondo y refregándose la nuca.

—Hola –habló al fin el de cabellos castaños-. Estoy tan cansado que podría morir. Bueno dime eso de lo que querías hablar tan urgente, solo te pido que seas breve, tengo que pasar por la tintorería a retirar el uniforme de Reiner, porque mañana tiene un maldito acto en la policía o algo así.

Levi buscó las palabras adecuadas pero no podía ponerlas en orden. Eren levantó las cejas como indicando que estaba a la espera. Ante la falta de respuesta de Levi levantó la mano y llamó al mozo para pedirle una malteada de frutillas. ¿Una malteada? Eren era demasiado infantil a veces.

El omega suspiró y abrió su pequeña mochila para pasarle los test, todos en una bolsita ziploc, de esas que tienen cierre hermético.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Test de embarazos, tarado –dijo Levi sintiendo que le subía la bilis por la garganta. Eren los miró despreocupado.

—¿De quién son? Positivo… –dijo mientras los miraba desde varios ángulos. Levi lo miró desconcertado, ¿era posible que fuera tan, pero tan idiota? Luego el de ojos verdes abrió grande sus ojos- ¿Son de Mikasa? –dijo alarmado. El omega rodó los ojos- Porque si son de Mikasa, iré y moleré a golpes a Jean, ese maldito cara de caballo.

—No son de Mikasa, imbécil, ¿por qué mierda yo debería tener test de embarazos de ella, ah?

—Bueno no tengo una bola de cristal, ¿de quién carajo son?

Levi abrió la boca y luego chocó su palma contra su frente. Suspiró hondo, ¿de verdad estaba esperando un hijo de ese cerebro de maní?

—Son míos, estúpido –habló casi entre dientes.

Eren abrió grande los ojos y alternó su verdosa mirada entre los test y Levi.

—Jo-joder… -soltó bajito mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, luego sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, y le habló- ¡Felicidades!

—¿Qué?

El mozo llegó y le dejó la malteada sobre la mesa, Eren parecía muy contento. Mientras abría el envoltorio del *sorbete (*popote, pajita), continuó su repertorio.

—Oh, Erwin se pondrá tan feliz, ya sé que no te gustan los bebés, pero bueno, tú querías cumplirle ese sueño, ¿no?

Levi le quitó la malteada a Eren y le dio un sorbo enorme.

—Ey, ¿por qué no te pides la tuya? –lo regañó el beta.

—Escucha, maldito bastardo, imbécil, cerebro de esponja, ¿acaso no te dije que Erwin es estéril? De todos, eres el único que lo sabe, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Y que no funciona ni con inseminación artificial, ¿te recuerdo lo depresivo que estuvo hace un par de meses?

Eren hizo una mueca de fastidio, miró de nuevo los test y suspiró. Pero parecía que aún *no le llegaba el agua al tanque (*que no se da cuenta, que es lento). Levi siguió tomando de la malteada, pensando en los malditos antojos de frutillas en pleno invierno.

En cierto momento, luego de más de diez minutos en silencio, al fin sus neuronas hicieron conexión. Entonces Eren se sentó más erguido y su semblante se puso serio, muy serio.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees, Eren?

El hombre lo miró y abrió grande sus ojos. Luego se relajó de nuevo y echó una carcajada mientras Levi ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Oh, Dios, por un momento me la creí, ¿me estás gastando una broma? Porqué si es así, eres un gran hijo de puta. Joder.

—¿Por qué carajos te haría una broma con esto? –Habló el omega al borde de un ataque de nervios-. Claro, fui a buscar orina de una embarazada para hacerte el chiste, ¿qué sucede contigo, idiota?

Eren se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego largó una risita nerviosa.

—Qué absurdo, ¿me quieres decir que estás embarazado y qué no es de Erwin? –la seriedad en la cara de Levi fue la respuesta y Eren dejó de reír por completo-. Mierda. ¿Y quién es el padre?

—No lo sé, déjame ver con cuántos me acosté aparte de Erwin… mmm, veamos… -Eren se puso serio de nuevo, obviamente Levi estaba siendo sarcástico-. Oh, sí, uno solo, tú.

Eren se quedó en blanco por varios minutos, frunció el ceño, mientras Levi se controlaba para no partirle el enorme vaso de la malteada en la cabeza. Decidió terminárselo, estaba delicioso.

—Oh… wow… es-espera, espera un momento, no, no es posible, no, soy un beta.

—Ajá.

—Un beta no puede preñar a un omega.

—¿Qué clase de biología te enseñaron, cabrón? Tienes un pene y yo tengo una matriz, acabaste dentro mío y tu esperma fertilizó mi óvulo, ¿ya está claro o necesitas que te haga un video?

—No, no, espera, no, eso… ¿estabas ovulando? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No usamos protección, tarado, ¿qué crees que pasa si tienes relaciones sin protección?

—Pe-pero tú no me dijiste nada, yo pensé que te cuidabas con algo, no lo sé, las pastillas esas, ¿cómo mierda se llaman? ¿Supresores?

—Los supresores disminuyen las posibilidades de que se desarrolle el celo, es verdad, pero yo no necesitaba tomarlos con Erwin. Ya incluso los había olvidado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Levi? Eres un irresponsable –acotó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué yo quería quedar embarazado de ti? ¿Qué mierda estás hablando, cabrón?, ¡te voy a sacar todos los dientes! –dijo cerrando los puños y sintiendo unas enormes ganas de moler a golpes a ese beta de pacotilla.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me cuidara lo hubiera hecho, yo no sabía que estabas fértil.

—Pues yo tampoco, idiota. Llevo tanto tiempo sin usar protección que no me di cuenta, pero tú también podrías haber pensado en eso ¿no?

—No es mi culpa –habló tajante Eren, ya empezando a enojarse también-, si me decías que usara protección lo hubiera hecho, tú no dijiste nada.

—Soy un maldito omega, tengo matriz, y tú lo sabías, ¿no se te ocurrió que esto podía pasar?

—A ti tampoco se te ocurrió.

—Pues no, por eso estamos aquí, y ahora tenemos un enorme y grave problema por si no te diste cuenta.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Te-ne-mos? –repitió Eren mirándolo molesto, Levi abrió sus ojos-. No, yo no tengo ningún maldito problema, el problema lo tienes tú, y no voy a hacerme cargo de algo que yo nunca quise que pasara, porque si al menos hubiera sabido que podía terminar así lo hubiera evitado.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio, Eren? ¿Me dejarás solo con esto? También es tu responsabilidad.

—¿Resp-responsabilidad? –tartamudeó el otro-. Diablos, no, Levi. ¿Además cómo sé que me dices la verdad? Podrías haberte acostado con otro y me ahora me estás endilgando el problema a mí. Yo nunca escuché de un beta que embarace a un omega.

—Porque los betas no formalizan con omegas, imbécil, se supone que los omegas pertenecen a un alpha. Pero eso no quiere decir que esto no pueda suceder. Realmente, no puedo creer que pienses que te miento. No pensé que fueras así, me conoces, Eren.

—Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de esto, no quiero. Es tu culpa porque no haberme advertido, así que no cuentes conmigo. Yo no quiero saber nada con esto, es un jodido error.

—Sí, sí que lo es –Levi se puso de pie y tomó su mochila para irse del lugar.

—¡Ey, es-espera! Joder, ¿dónde vas? –Eren sacó un billete y lo dejó rápidamente sobre la mesa para salir por detrás del omega, lo alcanzó cuando ya estaba subiéndose a su auto-. Espera, te dije –habló tomándole del brazo, Levi lo miró con bronca-. ¿No dirás que yo soy el padre, cierto? Esto destruiría mi vida, Levi.

El omega se zafó de su agarre y lo miró profundamente dolido.

—No diré nada, en realidad me avergüenza que un idiota como tú me haya preñado. Estoy tan decepcionado, Eren. No te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo, ni que huyéramos a formar una familia, sólo esperaba que lo comprendieras, eso es todo. Pero es bueno saber de entrada lo que piensas de verdad. No te preocupes, ve a seguir con tu jodida vida feliz, no te necesito.

Subió a su auto y se fue. Eren se quedó pasmado, en shock, aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la bolsa con los test dentro del gabán. Suspiró largo y tendido y se fue a la tintorería.

—0—

—¿Levi? ¡Qué sorpresa! Nunca vienes a visitarme –dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente y dejándolo pasar-. ¿Quieres un té negro?

Al omega se le revolvieron las tripas de solo pensar en el aroma del té.

—No, gracias. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pasa, vamos a la cocina. Debe ser algo realmente grave, ¿eh? No has pisado esta casa desde hace dos años.

—Lo siento –dijo el omega visiblemente deprimido.

—¿Peleaste con Erwin?

—No.

La mujer puso el agua a hervir y se giró para mirarlo, Levi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Odiaba ese lugar, le traía muy tristes recuerdos.

—Dime qué te sucede.

—Es… estoy embarazado.

La mujer abrió los ojos y contuvo un hondo suspiro. Lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Y no es de Erwin. Bueno, eso es obvio, él no puede.

—¿Estuviste husmeando, verdad? No puedes con tu genio.

—Pues si mi hijo no quiere hablar conmigo busco la manera de saber que estás bien.

—Podrías haber llamado.

—Tú también. Ven, toma asiento, ¿manzanilla? –Levi asintió. La mujer se tomó su tiempo para servir las tazas y endulzarlas a su gusto-. Bueno, vas a tener que contárselo, Levi.

—Si se lo cuento lo perderé… yo… lo amo.

—No te engañes, uno no traiciona a los que ama.

—No tienes facultad moral para sermonearme sobre eso –devolvió el omega con molestia.

—Siempre te enojas cuando te digo la verdad.

—Está jodidamente dulce…

—Lo siento, me gusta que sea muy dulce. Ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo quiero… no quiero tenerlo.

La mujer lo miró detenidamente, suspiró hondo, su hijo tenía ahora su misma y triste mirada.

—¿Tú estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? –Levi se perdió en el líquido de su taza, tragando duro. Su madre se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto, luego volvió con una tarjeta y se la deslizó-. Siempre supe que eras diferente, a veces creo que la naturaleza se equivoca, pero más nos equivocamos nosotros cuando hacemos lo incorrecto. No voy a darte un consejo que no quieres escuchar, así que lo único que voy a decirte es que lo pienses, no tomes decisiones apresuradas. Y sé que éste sería el último lugar del mundo al que recurrirías, de manera que… pase lo que pase, hay un cuarto vacío al final del pasillo.

Levi levantó la mirada, se sentía tan miserable.

—Gracias… - dijo muy suave, casi como un murmullo. La mujer acarició su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Levi, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente… al menos para ti.

—0—

—Amor, ¿estás bien? –dijo Erwin besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla-. Te noto algo decaído.

—Estoy bien.

—Me preocupan tus problemas estomacales, ¿por qué no vas a ver al doctor Pixis, eh?

—Si, ya iré.

—Me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, ¿ok?

Levi asintió y le sonrió hasta que salió de la casa. Entonces suspiró hondo y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Luego se puso de pie y prendió su notebook mientras se mordisqueaba el pulgar.

Abrió una ventana de navegación y puso en el buscador: "remedios caseros para abortar". Incluso al darle click se sintió incómodo. Se pasó más de dos horas buscando y leyendo cosas. Finalmente se vistió para salir y tomó las llaves de su auto.

Se fue a un vivero en las afueras de la ciudad y compró dos plantitas, una de ruda y una de perejil. Todo el camino de vuelta se revolvió en el asiento incómodo. Una vez en casa puso el agua a hervir. Miró las plantas con culpabilidad. Pero finalmente cortó una buena rama de la ruda y la puso en el agua hirviendo. En otro cuenco hizo lo mismo con el perejil.

Fue a limpiar un buen rato, cuando volvió ambas aguas tenían un leve color a verde y olían asquerosamente. Casi que vomita ahí mismo. Coló los brebajes y los puso en diferentes botellas, luego se sirvió una taza abundante del de ruda y tapándose la nariz se la tragó. Llenó la bañera de agua lo más caliente que podía aguantar y se desnudó para meterse y permanecer ahí.

No quería pensar, repasaba mentalmente formas de sacar las manchas de la ropa. Tembló un poco al darse cuenta que el agua ya estaba tibia.

Durante tres días tomó los brebajes alternándolos. Lo único que logró fue una descompostura de estómago muy fuerte y una diarrea profusa.

Esa tarde estuvo frente a la tarjeta por dos horas, con el inalámbrico a un costado. Debatiéndose y debatiéndose, hasta que sonó el timbre. Saltó en su asiento y fue a atender. Apenas vio el conocido rostro quiso cerrar la puerta de inmediato.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Ouch! –dijo Eren al meter la mano y ser prácticamente triturada por Levi que empujaba para de adentro para cerrarla-. ¡Joder, ay, ay, ay! –metió el pie y finalmente se metió a la fuerza.

—¡Fuera, fuera de aquí hijo de perra! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete, que te vayas! –Levi gritaba desaforado, mientras se le iba encima, al final alcanzó a darle dos trompadas, pero Eren lo agarró del cuello y lo estrelló contra el piso. El omega comenzó a toser ahogado.

—¡Joder, carajo! ¡Cálmate! ¡No me iré hasta que hablemos!

Eren se levantó tambaleándose y cerró la puerta, tenía los dedos de la mano derecha molidos y le dolían mucho. Se acercó para ayudar a Levi que le corrió la extremidad de un manotazo.

—Mierda, que humor que portas.

Levi lo miró colérico, la vena de su cuello y frente se perfilaban notablemente.

—Tranquilo, por favor –dijo Eren temblando con una mano en alto-, quiero que hablemos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, no quiero verte nunca más, imbécil, bastardo, idiota.

—Está bien, está bien, merezco tu enojo, pero me agarraste desprevenido Levi. Lo estuve pensando, ¿ok? Solo escúchame un momento y me iré.

Eren levantó su maletín que había quedado desparramado y su saco. Abrió el mismo y sacó un frasco de frutillas en almíbar. Levi se acercó y se lo sacó de las manos para irse a la mesa después de agarrar una cuchara.

El beta se sentó con cautela al frente. Levi miró su mano que se estaba poniendo algo violeta. De igual modo lo miró con rabia mientras comía.

—Si fueras a una panadería, ¿qué pedirías?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo contéstame, si fueras ahora mismo a la panadería, ¿qué pedirías?

Levi pensó un poco mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca, el cuello lo tenía rojo con las marcas de la mano de Eren.

—Cup cakes, cup cakes de velvet rojo y pasta de maní.

Eren bufó. Abrió de nuevo su maletín y sacó una bolsita de papel madera y se la ventó a Levi que la agarró en el aire, la abrió y efectivamente, algo aplastados, había dos de esas masitas. Levantó la vista sin entender.

—Estuve mareado en el trabajo… toda la semana.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No… es mío… el bebé es mío… Estoy sintiendo todo.

Levi lo miró asombrado. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Y necesitaste dos jodidas semanas para darte cuenta? Como sea, no le dije nada a Erwin aún, no le diré que eres tú, así que si vienes aquí a suplicar por tu culo, no hace falta, yo me haré cargo de todo.

—¿Qué significa que te harás cargo de todo?

Levi agachó la cabeza. Ni tú ni yo queremos esto, fue… un e-error, así que me haré cargo.

—¿Lo vas a tener tú solo? –preguntó Eren alarmado. Levi negó. El beta se quedó en silencio sin entender. Levi se llevó otra cucharada a la boca y se puso de pie para traer la tarjeta y dársela.

"Dr. Moblit Cannes – Obstetra". Eren se quedó mirando la tarjeta sin entender.

—¿Irás a verlo? –Levi asintió-. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Erwin?

—¿Cuándo? ¿De qué hablas? Nunca se lo diré.

—Bueno pero tragas como ballena, tu barriga crecerá, ¿qué le dirás?

—Tu realmente eres lento, pero lento con L mayúscula –el omega suspiró cansado-. Ese médico… bueno él… se encarga de… "los errores"… no me hagas decirlo.

Eren abrió grande sus ojos, y luego se sintió algo triste, por lo que no dijo nada.

—Dicen que es… discreto… nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Espera aquí, buscaré una venda para tu mano.

Mientras Levi le vendaba la mano, Eren lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Tengo un moco o en la cara o qué?

—¿No es peligroso?

Levi se encogió de hombros. Eren le agarró las manos y lo miró sorprendido.

—Escucha, estaba asustado, yo… yo… -a Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Levi rodó los ojos-, lo siento, por favor, per-perdóname… -Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del omega que suspiró.

—Eres un imbécil… y yo también –dijo Levi con voz taciturna.

—Escucha, yo iré contigo a verlo, ¿sí? Somos amigos, ¿no? No quiero que estés solo en esto.

—¿Ya te carcome la culpa, bastardo? Te lo mereces –Levi se puso de pie y se fue a seguir comiendo del frasco-. Si quieres ayudarme, aquí tienes, llama tú y pide una cita –agregó mientras le alcanzaba el inalámbrico.

—0—

—¿Señor Jaeger? –dijo la asistente en la pequeña sala de espera.

—¿Diste tu apellido? –preguntó Levi poniéndose de pie.

—Pensé que sería mejor para que no se supiera tu identidad, eres un omega después de todo.

—Como sea.

Ingresaron en el despacho del doctor, parecía algo joven. Tenía cara de vendedor de compras televisivas.

—Hola, buenas tardes, ¿cómo están? –dijo saludando con amabilidad-. Bien ustedes dirán.

—Bueno, mire, resulta ser que estoy embarazado –comenzó Levi.

—¿Usted es el padre? –preguntó el doctor mirando a Eren.

—S-sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Verá… nosotros no… -Levi bajó la mirada tratando de ponerlo en palabras simples-. No estamos preparados para esto y… me dijeron…

—Ajá, ya veo. Bueno, veamos –dijo tomando su calendario-. ¿Cuándo fue tú último celo?

—El 20 de Agosto.

—Ajá, ¿y la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

Demoraron un poco en responder, pero al final fue Eren.

—El 18 de Septiembre.

—Ajá, ya veo, es probable que estés de unos, casi dos meses de gestación. ¿Te hiciste análisis de sangre? –el omega negó-. ¿Test de embarazos?

—Tres, todos positivos.

—Bueno, hay que asegurarse, quítate la ropa, vamos a hacer una ecografía, ven que te daré una bata.

Levi lo siguió, ni siquiera había un vestidor, Eren se giró al igual que el médico.

—¿Esto es seguro, verdad? –preguntó Eren muy serio.

—Desde luego, tomamos todos los recaudos, es muy raro que se presenten problemas. ¡Pero qué caras portan muchachos!, no deben preocuparse, la sociedad nos cría haciéndonos pensar que estamos ante un ser humano, pero lo cierto es que es simplemente un feto. Tiene vida, si, como cualquier célula de nuestro cuerpo. El cáncer por ejemplo, es un cúmulo de células vivas –explicaba el médico con voz de científico-, sin embargo se extirpan, se combaten y nadie dice que eso sea un asesinato. Con un huevo cigoto es exactamente lo mismo, me atrevería a decir que hasta los 4 meses de gestación no es más que una masa de carne que va tomando forma. Así que no deben sentirse mal por tomar esta decisión. ¿Cuántos niños vemos que son golpeados, que viven en la calle, que tienen una vida miserable? Me parece más valiente aquella pareja que dice: "No podemos criar un hijo", que aquellos que se obligan y tienen una vida llena de infelicidad. ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi, sí, estoy listo –el omega estaba avergonzado, esa fina tela apenas lo cubría y era abierta por detrás.

—Ven, Levi, vas a tener que subirte a esta camilla.

Levi necesitó ayuda de Eren por su estatura, pero al fin se subió a la camilla y puso sus piernas en los estribos que las mantenían abiertas.

El doctor se sentó a un costado y manipuló el aparato, la imagen se duplicaba en un televisor de led frente a ellos. Sacó una especie de tubo blanco largo con luz azul que iba conectado por cable al aparato, abrió un preservativo y se lo colocó encima para luego ponerse unos guantes de látex y embadurnarlo con lubricante transparente.

—Bien, voy a explicarte, esta es una ecografía transrectal, ingresará a tu cuerpo y con la cámara veremos por dentro, tu matriz, tu útero y finalmente el feto. Se sentirá un poco frío e incómodo, pero mira no es más grueso que un dedo, así que podrás soportarlo, ¿bien?

Levi asintió. Eren estaba a un costado, apoyando su mano en su hombro y ambos mirando al televisor.

El doctor comenzó a silbar bajito y manipuló el objeto entre las piernas de Levi, que se crispó un poco ante la intromisión, efectivamente era fría y algo molesta.

—Bien, esto es el cuello uterino, está perfecto, ahora éste es tu útero y más al fondo, exacto, ahí está tú matriz.

—No se ve una mierda –dijo Eren achinando los ojos y Levi lo codeó.

—Ja, ja, ja, está bien, es para ojos expertos, pero les explicaré, esto –decía el médico comprensivamente-, es el útero, y aquí, está, ¿lo ven? Esa cosa redondita, ese es el feto, ahora denme unos minutos, lo mediré –el médico estuvo un buen rato sacando tomas y midiendo los lados, el líquido amniótico y otras cosas.

—Es como un poroto –dijo Eren.

—Pues sí, es como eso.

Apretó una tecla y se escuchó un repiqueteo, luego volvió a apagarlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Levi que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

—Oh, eso… el corazón… bien.

—¿Los fetos tienen corazón? –preguntó Eren curioso.

—Bueno, sí, necesitan algo que les bombee la sangre, es parte del crecimiento. Bueno, todo está en perfectas condiciones –el médico retiró el aparato y Levi se sentó-. Vístete por favor, y vamos a mi escritorio, yo iré imprimiendo esto.

Una vez listos escucharon al galeno.

—Bueno, tienes una gestación de dos meses Levi, yo hago estas intervenciones hasta los tres, así que estamos en el momento justo. Te explicaré, tomarás antibióticos durante una semana para que tus defensas estén fuertes, te harás exámenes de sangre, orina y hormonas. Luego, fijamos un día para la intervención. La noche anterior tomarás una pastilla que hará que dilates y que tengas contracciones, no te voy a mentir puede ser un poco doloroso. Tal vez sangres, pero muy poco. Luego vas a venir a primera hora a una dirección que te daré, allí llevaremos a cabo la intervención, es un legrado, ni más ni menos, en palabras simples es como un barrido de tu útero. Luego seguirás con los antibióticos una semana más, tu celo volverá en un mes y listo. Podrán continuar con sus vidas sin mayores problemas. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Cuánto dura la intervención?

—Normalmente de dos a tres horas, es un procedimiento rutinario. No tienes que tener miedo de nada, todo está completamente bajo control y yo personalmente me encargo de todo.

—¿Cuánto sale? –preguntó Eren.

—Bueno, son tres mil doláres –el beta abrió grande sus ojos-. Entiendan una cosa –dijo el doctor ya sin reírse-, lamentablemente en este país de mentes cerradas, este es un procedimiento ilegal, tomar todos los recaudos necesarios es costoso, conseguir la medicina, que también es de entrada ilegal, tiene un precio alto. Creo que el que ustedes mantengan una vida de tranquila, no tiene precio, ¿o sí? Necesito un depósito de mil dólares y podremos comenzar con todo. Entiendo si necesitan tiempo para pensarlo.

Eren miró a Levi que estaba vez tenía gacha la cabeza.

—Está bien, inicie los trámites, mañana le traeré el depósito –dijo el omega.

—De acuerdo. Levi, escúchame –el de cabello negro lo miró-. Eres dueño de tu cuerpo, es solo una célula que está creciendo, deja de lado todos aquellos preceptos que te enseñan como omega, al fin y al cabo a la sociedad le conviene que ustedes crean que solo nacieron para tener hijos. No hay nada de lo que te debas sentir culpable, ¿bien?

Levi asintió, se estrecharon las manos y se retiraron.

—¿Quieres que yo maneje? –preguntó Eren, el otro le pasó las llaves y en silencio se fueron a su casa. Se sentaron un momento en el sofá-. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Si debes hacerlo, hazlo –dijo el omega sacando un cigarro, pero antes de prenderlo el mismo tembló en sus dedos. Lo había olvidado, desde que se había enterado había dejado de fumar, ¿pero no era una ironía acaso?

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

—No hay nada qué decir, Eren. Debemos hacer esto, ni tu ni yo podemos criar un hijo por nuestros medios… tenemos una vida… feliz… ¿no? ¿Eren?

El castaño se estaba limpiando unas lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no me hagas caso, es sólo que… entiendo que esto es lo mejor pero… me duele… no sé por qué… no lo sé…

—Ya, no seas un marica, tal vez mi estado te pone sensible.

—Es una tontería, pero… ayer… en el noticiero… hablaba un matrimonio de betas… que no podían tener hijos, y ellos… ahora pudieron… lo llamaban un milagro, ja, ja –Eren sonreía entre las lágrimas-. Un maldito milagro… que nosotros estamos rechazando.

—Eren…

—Ya, no me hagas caso. Está bien, uuf, está bien –dijo suspirando y limpiando las últimas mientras se ponía de pie-. Debo volver, escucha, escríbeme o llámame, estaré atento.

—0—

Levi fue al otro día para darle el dinero al médico, quien le dio las recetas de los antibióticos.

Fue un infierno tomarlos sin que Erwin se diera cuenta.

—Estás tan hermoso hoy… -le dijo el rubio melosamente mientras llenaba de besos su cuello, cuando lo besó Levi sintió ganas de devolver, salió corriendo, casi que no llega al baño.

—En-entiendo, sólo c-cálmate –dijo hablándole a su vientre, mientras volvía a vomitar con fuerza.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?

—N-no… la cena… uughh…

Erwin suspiró, estaba realmente preocupado por su omega, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—0—

Eren estaba como siempre en una esquina del sillón y Levi en la otra. Desde la tarde estaba en ayunas, esa noche debía tomar la pastilla. Entonces al otro día sería la intervención. Estaban en el departamento de Eren y Reiner que se había ido a pescar con sus compañeros del destacamento.

Levi miró el reloj de la pared, doce y media. Luego miró la pastilla en la mesita al lado del sofá.

—Eren… ya es hora, me traes un vaso con agua.

—Sí…

El de ojos verdes fue a la cocina, las manos le temblaban un poco, ¿qué tal si Levi se descompensaba o peor, moría en el quirófano? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió. Se sentó al lado de Levi y levantó su mano con el vaso. El omega lo agarró pero Eren no lo soltó, el vaso se movía por los nervios del beta.

—Eren…

—¿Estás seguro? –dijo mirándolo con los ojos ya húmedos de nuevo-. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

—Nada pasará… ¿vendrás conmigo, verdad?

—Sí, estaré a tu lado, no me moveré de allí.

Al fin Eren soltó el vaso. Levi bebió un sorbo pero no tomó la pastilla, lo dejó sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos llevándose sus manos al rostro. El beta lo abrazó y Levi le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

—Si no lo hacemos… vamos a perderlos… vamos a perderlos, Eren y lo sabes…

—Lo sé… si no lo hacemos… yo no podré mantenerte, nuestro hijo será condenado adonde vaya por ser su padre un beta… será una ida miserable…

—Se terminará todo… Eren… tenemos que hacerlo.

Levi se soltó, con los ojos algo rojos, pero obligándose a no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—Fue nuestra culpa, tenemos que… fue nuestra culpa…

Tomó la pastilla y la sacó de su empaque, mientras se la llevaba a la boca, Eren lo tomó de la muñeca. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—Antes… antes de que lo hagas… quiero decirte que… fui un idiota, que fuimos unos irresponsables, pero que… no quiero que muera… realmente yo… no quiero que lo maten…

Levi lo miró petrificado, mientras el otro ponía una mano en su vientre.

—Si yo te digo que…

—Eren…

—Si te digo que me haré cargo, no puedo darte la vida que te da Erwin, es verdad, pero…

—Eren…

—Haré lo que sea, escucha, incluso, si lo tienes y no lo quieres, déjamelo, por favor… lo criaré, como pueda, yo…

—¡Eren! ¡Ya basta! Lo odiarás, ¿no entiendes? Es un error, cada vez que lo miremos, cada vez que nos vea, nos recordará esto, ellos se irán de nuestro lado… ¿puedes vivir con eso?

El beta se sentó y lo soltó, y luego asintió.

—Lo siento… lo siento…

Levi llevó de nuevo la pastilla a su boca, y entonces sintió arcadas. No era su imaginación, ese corazón latiendo, allá en lo profundo, lo sabía, sabía que no lo querían allí, y a pesar de todo, de la ruda, el perejil, los baños de agua casi hirviendo, la intervención que estaba próxima… a pesar de todo, seguía luchando, solo, luchando por vivir, seguía enviándole señales, "estoy aquí, estoy aquí".

.

By Luna de Acero… triste...


	3. Gracias por este milagro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. No tengo mucho para decir, excepto que me perdonen si este capítulo les rompe el corazón. Ya lo había advertido. Gracias por el apoyo y animarse a leerlo. Puedo esperar un review? Besitos a todos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, angs, drama, feels, muerte de personaje, espero sobrevivan. Nothing more.
> 
> CAPITULO FINAL

.

.

_**"En la vida, lo que parece un final,** _

_**es realmente un comienzo".** _

_**Anónimo** _

.

.

Erwin llegó cansado. Levi estaba en la mesa con una taza de té de manzanilla y el semblante triste.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Debemos hablar, Erwin. Toma asiento, por favor.

—Jesús, me estás comenzando a asustar. Nunca es un buen resultado cuando el preludio empieza con un "debemos hablar" –el hombre dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y se acercó para tomar asiento frente al omega-. ¿Qué pasa?

—Erwin… quiero que sepas que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Dices eso pero tus ojos están llenos de pena, ¿qué sucede?

—Sólo te pido, que no me interrumpas, por favor. Al menos deja que te diga todo, porque te juro que si no lo hago ahora, nunca tendré el valor suficiente. Soy feliz a tu lado, muy feliz, como nunca en mi vida lo he sido. No hay nadie que me comprenda, que me cuide y me consienta más que tú. No tengo ni una minúscula queja de nada, todo ha sido perfecto, siempre, todo excepto yo. No te merezco, Erwin.

—¿Por qué dices eso, mi amor?

—Porque es la verdad. Soy… una persona con muchos errores y defectos, y… he sido de lo peor porque… te fui infiel.

Erwin lo miró en silencio, Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estúpido, por inconsciente, por querer hacer lo que no se podía, por… egoísta.

—¿Con quién? –el omega se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada-. Contéstame –le ordenó el alpha muy serio.

—C-con… con Eren.

—¿Con ese beta de cuarta? ¿Con ese imbécil? –Levi asintió nervioso-. ¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?

—Por curiosidad, quería ser el dominante alguna vez. Eso fue todo, te lo juro por mi nombre.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Sólo tres.

—Oh, sólo tres, qué bien, ¿debería sentirme aliviado que no fueron diez o cien?

—Erwin… Yo… lo siento, de verdad.

—Esto es muy difícil de asimilar, Levi. Te di todo, todo de mí. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Lo sé… Pero… eso no es todo… -Erwin lo miró con profundo dolor, mientras su semblante se contraía y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban-. Yo… e-estoy… estoy embarazado.

—No… no me digas eso, por favor… -Erwin se llevó una mano al rostro, apretando los labios.

—Lo siento…

—Cállate, Levi… no seas tan cínico.

—Pero es la verdad…

—Calla, ya no quiero escucharte… todo esto… sólo fue un juego para ti… ¿cómo pudiste?

—Yo no quería un hijo, Erwin, te lo juro. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe…

—Pudiste irte, cuando te di la oportunidad. Qué tonto fui, creer que me amabas. Todas esas veces… sólo se burlaron de mí.

—Erwin yo-

—Calla dije, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. No quiero saber nada de ti –Levi tragó duro-. Quiero que te vayas cuanto antes –el omega sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo-. Claro, ahora entiendo todo. Lo sabías, y aun así te acostaste a mi lado, aun así dejabas que te besara… que asco siento… todo fue una burla… No puedo estar ni cerca de ti, siento repulsión –dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Erwin… por favor… es-espera, no quiero perderte, perdón, perdóname, por favor. Yo haré lo que sea, no me digas que no se puede… Erwin…

—Te dije que no quiero que me hables, ¡no me hables! –le dijo por primera vez usando su voz de mando, Levi tembló. Los ojos de Erwin estaban heridos y llenos de rencor-. Me iré, mañana cuando vuelva ya no quiero que estés aquí. Llévate todo lo que creas que te pertenece, no me importa, lo que dejes lo quemaré. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ahora y para siempre.

Lo último que escuchó Levi fue la puerta siendo azotada. En ese instante el peso de sus actos se sentía más que nunca, ahora se daba cuenta en verdad de todo el daño que había hecho.

—0—

Reiner lo miró fríamente. Los ojos de ambos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eres un hijo de puta –le soltó con bronca-. Mi madre tenía razón después de todo. Ni pienses que me iré de aquí, este departamento es mío, yo pago el alquiler.

—No dije nada acerca de eso, Reiner, pensé que lo entenderías.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué te cogiste a ese puto omega y lo preñaste? ¿Qué esperabas, Eren? ¿Qué te felicitara? ¿Qué te dijera que lo trajeras y fuéramos una familia feliz? Eres un maldito pendejo.

—Sé qué hice las cosas mal, pero me estoy haciendo cargo, ¿ok?

—Vete a hacerte cargo a la mierda, pendejo. ¡Joder! –dijo golpeando la mesa con fuerza y sobresaltando al otro-. Debería matarte a golpes, a ti y al otro infeliz. ¡Joder! ¡Me pusiste los cuernos! Soy un maldito cornudo, perra vida. Más te vale que agarres todas tus porquerías y te largues de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, hijo de puta malnacido.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me perdones?

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Eren, eh? ¿Puedes responder con sinceridad?

El beta se refregó las manos pensando y pensando, las primeras gotas adornaron sus ojos.

—No llores, idiota, ya de nada sirven las lágrimas ahora –Reiner suspiró mientras empezaba a ponerse mal al ver al otro así-. Odio verte llorar. Nunca, nunca creí que me pasaría esto. Nunca hice tanto por nadie en mi vida, y aun así no fui suficiente, tal vez no estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitabas… no debería, pero también me siento un poco culpable por esto…

—Rei… no… no es tu culpa, fui un caprichoso… perdón, no quería lastimarte…

—Si sólo hubiera sido acostarte con otro, aaaah… realmente te amo demasiado, porque incluso eso te lo hubiera perdonado… pero un hijo… -Los ojos del rubio estaban rojos y sendas lágrimas se desprendieron-. Imaginé mucho, un futuro juntos, siempre lado a lado, no puedo entender como algo tan hermoso se destruye en un segundo… ¿tan frágiles fuimos? Y yo que pensé que éramos tan fuertes… nos hemos derrumbado como un castillo de naipes…

Eren se dobló sobre su estómago porque sentía que el dolor lo estaba destrozando. Reiner se puso de pie y lo atrajo contra su pecho para abrazarlo, mientras dejaba de lado su fría postura.

—Quería una vida contigo, Eren… hoy… ni siquiera sé qué pasó, no sé cómo afrontaré esto. Pero ahora estoy muy herido como para pensar, necesito un tiempo a solas, es demasiado doloroso mirarte. ¿Tienes adónde ir al menos? –Eren negó-. Llévate todos los ahorros y busca un lugar, iré a casa de mi madre, creo que hasta el fin de semana lo tendrás resuelto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo haré… Rei… gracias… lo siento, lo siento…

—Ya no digas más –el rubio besó su coronilla y finalmente con infinito dolor lo soltó. Luego, se fue a la pieza donde se encerró. Eren se largó a llorar en el sofá, sintiendo que se le desgarraba el alma, que era un precio demasiado alto por su irresponsabilidad.

—0—

Levi observó el lugar en una muda requisa. Las paredes color gris eran horribles, pero nada que una nueva capa de pintura no pudiera arreglar. El pequeño departamento tenía dos pequeñas habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, un más pequeño baño (una especie de pasillo a decir verdad) y una pequeña sala de estar. Ni siquiera tenía balcón. Estaba bastante sucio, por lo visto los inquilinos anteriores y los dueños actuales no reparaban en la limpieza.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó Eren atento a sus expresiones. Levi quería largarse a llorar, pero sabía que no podía ponerse quisquilloso, el beta estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y él también tenía que poner de su parte-. No es necesario decidir todavía, hay dos propiedades más que deberíamos ver.

—¿Cuáles son? –habló el omega mientras abría una ventana cuyas persianas chirriaban.

—Hay una pequeña casita, en Verkiman, pero al menos tiene jardín, sólo que tiene una habitación nada más.

—Verkinam queda a más de 80 kilómetros, Eren.

—Bueno… si me levanto temprano…

—No, perderás mucho tiempo viajando y será caro.

—Ok, luego está éste departamento, que es más grande y bonito, pero en la villa 43.

—No, ese lugar es espantoso, está lleno de delincuentes –Eren suspiró-. Este lugar está bien, puedes ir en bicicleta al trabajo, porque queda bastante cerca, el vecindario no es tan malo, mira hasta tienen una placita… -abrió la ventana de uno de los cuartos para mostrarle la plaza, pero la persiana chirrió y terminó soltándose del todo debido al herrumbre, cayendo al suelo en un sonido seco. Ambos sacaron la cabeza asustados, pero a Dios gracias no había nadie en ese patio interno. Eren miró a Levi que tenía el semblante algo triste-. Es perfecto para nosotros –aseguró, mientras el beta se mordía el labio inferior-.

—Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos… Creo que deberíamos seguir buscando.

—No, no, Eren, seguir gastando en un hotel es caro, aceptemos esto, y luego… más adelante vemos. Podemos hacerlo, es solo cuestión de un poco de pintura y… algunos arreglitos. Yo también buscaré trabajo.

—No, Levi, eres un omega embarazado, no te darán trabajo en ninguna parte. Hasta que el bebé nazca debemos aguantar. Luego veremos, yo sí buscaré otra cosa, tengo bastante experiencia en el área de administración. Hablaré con Mikasa, para ver si puede acercar mi curriculum en el banco –Eren suspiró-. Voy a necesitar que… que vayamos al registro civil para ponerte bajo mi protección –Levi lo miró de reojo-, es para que te cubra mi obra social, es eso o casarnos.

—Entiendo, lo haré. ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

—Cuando quieras.

—Entonces lo hagamos ahora mismo.

—0—

Levi estaba a cuatro patas fregando el piso, otra vez. Ya había sacado una montaña de tierra y mugre apelmazada, pero aún el suelo tenía manchas. Hacía dos días que venían haciendo una limpieza extra profunda, más él que el pobre de Eren que se repartía con el trabajo. Pero Levi no podía con su genio, podía ser un lugar pequeño, pero estaría brillando. Lo hacía por la limpieza y por tener su mente ocupada, ya que apenas se detenía un poco a pensar, se deprimía terriblemente. Extrañaba mucho a Erwin, dormir en sus brazos, sentir el olor tranquilizador de su alpha, besarlo… Eren estaba en una situación similar, pero no reprimía tanto sus sentimientos, de manera que varias veces se encerraba en el baño a llorar un poco bajo el agua caliente. Levi se daba cuenta, pero ¿cómo ayudar a alguien con lo mismo que él no podía resolver? Sólo el tiempo podría cambiar esos dolorosos sentimientos de desarraigo.

Las primeras noches durmieron sobre un montón de ropa que habían acondicionado como cama en un rincón. Ni siquiera tenían una taza o siquiera una cucharita. Por lo que con los ahorros que Reiner le cedió a Eren fueron a comprar lo mínimo indispensable.

Todo de segunda mano. A Levi en general no le molestó demasiado, excepto la cama, realmente le daba mucho, mucho asco llevar una cama de segunda mano. Eren miró su cara de horror.

—Es un somier King size y mira es de "Berbardo´s" (una conocida firma de primera línea), no tiene manchas, es algo cara, pero… ¿Qué dices? Lo siento, pero no podemos comprar una nueva.

—Estás bien, es perfecta, sí –se giró para ir a mirar otras cosas, Eren suspiró frustrado.

Fueron a ver otros muebles, consiguieron un modesto ropero, una mesita de luz (no eran necesarias dos), un par de lámparas, una mesita ratona pequeña para el living, un sofá algo gastado, pero que seguramente en su momento fue bastante fino, una alfombrita algo sucia, un anafe (no podían darse el lujo de comprar una estufa o cocina), una mesa pequeña, dos sillas, un espejo para el baño y finalmente pasaron por cerca de unas cunas. Eren se acercó y comenzó a mirarlas, Levi se mordía el dedo gordo, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—¿Qué dices de ésta? –dijo señalando una de pino no tan maltratada.

—No… aquella, esa de ahí… ¿es muy costosa? –Era una delicada cunita de madera de cedro que tenía una pata rota.

—Tiene una para rota… bueno, supongo que la puedo reparar. Increíble –dijo mirando el precio-, está muy barata, entonces ¿quieres ésta?

—Sí, esa me gusta. Y ¿ese mueble? –dijo señalando una cajonera que estaba llena de polvo en un rincón, pero que se veía de fina carpintería-. ¿Podemos?

Eren se acercó, era un poco caro en verdad, pero si hablaba con el dueño, tal vez por el volumen que estaban comprando podría llegar a un arreglo justo.

—Sí, sí podemos –Eren vio una suave sonrisa en Levi por primera vez desde que estaban haciendo eso juntos-. ¿Necesitamos algo más? –el omega negó-. Bueno, vayamos ahora a buscar los implementos de cocina.

Finalmente cuando tuvieron todo en la casa, empezaron a acomodar. Cuando llegaron, la primera noche, cenaron una pizza sentados en el piso y a la luz de una vela. Ni siquiera tenían papel para el baño. Y eran consciente que pagando el depósito del departamento y los pocos muebles, gastarían la mayor parte del dinero que tenía Eren. Lamentablemente Erwin le había quitado el auto a Levi, y no permitió que se llevara dinero tampoco. Levi por supuesto tenían un poco guardado para emergencias por lo que no se fue sin nada, si alcanzó a llevarse un televisor de 32 pulgadas, su notebook y un inalámbrico que estaba arrumbado y no usaban. Tenía mucha ropa, pero su valija no era tan grande, por lo que se llevó la que consideró más costosa y linda.

Suspiró mirando alrededor, tantos años viviendo en la abundancia, iba a ser complicado acostumbrarse a ese austero estilo de vida. Puso una mano en su vientre, debía hacerlo por el bebé, ya tanto habían pasado, que no podían echarse atrás.

Asombrosamente la madre de Levi fue la primera en ir a verlos. Obligadamente tuvieron que aceptar su ayuda, les compró la pintura necesaria para pintar todo el departamento, y les regaló juegos de nuevos de cortinas para las ventanas, también les donó su licuadora y un microondas.

Mikasa y Armin fueron, de sus antiguos amigos, a visitarlos también, el resto les había quitado el saludo. Les trajeron unas macetas que se agarraban en las ventanas, llenas de flores llamadas "pensamientos" de hermosos colores. También les regalaron varias colchas, frazadas y un calefactor que Levi amó, porque era demasiado friolento.

Durante un fin de semana entero, todos estuvieron en el departamento, tapando los muebles con plásticos. Luego lijaron, pusieron enduído en los huecos, el antihumedad y procedieron a pintar. Por lo que al fin el modesto lugar empezaba a tomar un tinte de hogar. Las paredes quedaron pintadas en cálidos colores desde un hermoso amarillo pastel a un naranja intenso en ciertas paredes.

Para el cuarto del bebé, utilizaron un verde agua muy bonito, Junto a unas cortinas dobles con una precioso color morado en la tela gruesa que cubría la blanca casi transparente de abajo, eran en verdad preciosas.

En el almuerzo solo Levi y su madre se sentaron (ya que sólo tenían dos sillas), y el resto en el sofá, comiendo sándwiches de fiambre porque la vajilla era escasa, y como había cuatro vasos, Eren y Levi tuvieron que compartir la bebida. Pero en general fueron dos productivos días. Al menos esa noche Mikasa los dejó dormir en su agradable departamento, hasta que la pintura se secara o morirían intoxicados, porque con el frío que hacía (ya era pleno invierno), no podían dormir con todo abierto. La chica justo estaba cambiando su *nevera (*refrigerador) por lo que les cedió el anterior que estaba muy bien cuidado. Eren se carcajeó cuando Levi abrazó a la chica quien estaba más que sorprendida, pero luego todos terminaron riendo.

Cuando volvieron en la tarde del otro día, cerraron el lugar, aún se sentía un poco el olor a pintura, pero era soportable. Levi regó las plantitas y las metió adentro porque el frío las había achicharrado un poco. Limpiaron el piso, la alfombra que habían comprado ya estaba seca para entonces (la habían colgado cuidadosamente en una de las ventanas), y la pusieron debajo de la mesa ratona del living. Luego se tiraron en el sofá (que ahora tenía unos almohadones de colores tierra que Levi había conseguido en una barata) cansados pero a gusto.

—Haré unos fideos, ¿qué dices? –dijo Eren.

—Deja, debes trabajar mañana, cocinaré yo.

Una hora después con una olla quemada al extremo y la cara seria de Eren, Levi retorcía su remera nervioso.

—¿Cómo carajo quemaste una olla sólo por hacer fideos?

—Bueno, quería fritarlos un poco para que se cocinaran antes.

—¿Fritarlos? Se tienen que hervir, Levi.

—Quería que salieran crocantes.

—Pero no puedes echar un paquete completo –el omega bajó la mirada-. Mira, no nos enredemos, ven, voy a enseñarte algunas cosas básicas, si tienes dudas me escribes al celular, no hagas cosas por tu cuenta hasta que te sientas más seguro… Levi, tú no sabes cocinar, aprecio el esfuerzo, pero vas a tener que aprender antes de hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Con santa paciencia, Eren esa semana le enseñó lo más básico, e incluso el hombre llegó hasta a preparar algunas salsas. Aunque el primer mes la comida fue un asco.

—Está horrible –dijo Levi tirando el tenedor.

—Bueno horrible es una palabra un tanto… -Eren levantó las cejas mientras tragaba casi sin masticar, el pollo al menos lucía bien, pero estaba imposiblemente salado.

—Soy sólo una carga –dijo apretando los dientes-, no puedo hacer nada bien. Tú te esfuerzas tanto y yo… yo…

—Ey –Eren tomó su mano al verlo temblar ligeramente-. Nadie nace sabiendo, cometerás errores, pero lo importante es que lo estás intentando.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno… no, pero estaba intentando hacerte sentir bien.

—Tarado –el beta le sonrió sinceramente.

—Ahora traga tu horripilante comida –le dijo señalando su plato-, nuestro bebé conocerá lo mal que cocina su padre, vas a tener que mejorar y pronto.

Levi se relajó un poco y comenzó a comer haciendo muecas.

—0—

Eren estaba casi dormido cuando sintió a Levi acurrucándose a su lado. Se hizo el dormido, no quería que se molestara y se alejara, se sentía bien teniéndolo cerca. Pero cuando sintió los resoplidos y sus gemidos ahogados, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Levi se puso extremadamente rojo y se giró de inmediato tapando su entrepierna.

—¿Levi?

—Du-duérmete –dijo el otro que quería enterrarse muy profundo en un pozo.

—No diré nada vergonzoso, no me molesta. ¿Estás bien?

—Es que… es que ando muy caliente –le confesó el omega-, es… es por el embarazo, eso dijo la doctora la última vez –Eren no había podido acompañarlo al chequeo por el trabajo-. Y… bueno, cuando me suben esos calores… yo no puedo… aguantar, lo siento.

Eren se acercó y aspiró sobre la nuca del omega, ya se había dado cuenta, los últimos días, que expelía ese aroma tan delicioso. Pero desde que se mudaron juntos, un mes atrás, nada había pasado entre ellos y aunque Eren tenía ganas, no sabía qué clase de nombre ponerle a lo que tenían porque… ya no era una amistad, ¿o sí?

—¿Está bien si te ayudo? –el beta lamió sobre su cuello produciéndole escalofríos al omega. Levi se giró algo avergonzado, miró unos segundos a los grandes y hermosos ojos verdes de su compañero y se echó a sus brazos con vehemencia, besándolo con una pasión desmedida.

Eren llegó con profundas ojeras al trabajo al otro día, pero bastante contento, a comparación de días anteriores.

—0—

Cuando llegó a la casa se sentía un exquisito aroma a comida casera, esta vez se había esmerado, era obvio. Dejó su maletín y su saco y se aflojó la corbata. Estaba destruido, últimamente tenía que hacer horas extras o no llegaban siquiera para comprar alimentos suficientes para fin de mes.

Lo fue a buscar a la pieza de su futuro retoño, Levi se pasaba gran parte del día acondicionando los muebles de la casa, había aprendido a través de tutoriales en youtube. Los muebles del cuarto del bebé ahora eran blancos inmaculados, con dibujos de perros, gatitos y aves, que Levi había acondicionado de unas revistas viejas con una técnica de decoupage o algo así escuchó Eren. Quedaron hermosos, parecían de una revista de decoración, sin duda el omega tenía buen gusto.

Lo agarró desprevenido y Levi cerró velozmente una de las cajoneras cuando lo sintió llegar.

—Ho-hola, bienvenido a casa –dijo obedientemente mientras se sacaba el pañuelo de limpieza de la cabeza-. No te escuché llegar.

—Hola, ¿qué tienes allí? –dijo Eren señalando el mueble, ya había empezado a descubrir ciertas tretas del omega. Levi ladeó la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido-. En ese cajón…

Levi se acercó al mueble y abrió el cajón de arriba.

—¿Aquí? No hay nada, excepto algunas sábanas que estuve cociendo, ¿viste lo bien que me quedaron? –dijo mostrándole.

—El otro cajón, Levi –el omega abrió el que estaba debajo del que había cerrado antes.

—¿Éste? Está vacío.

—Levi…

—Espera, espera, antes de que hagas un escándalo, déjame decirte que hablé con mi madre, ella me va a colaborar, lo repondré, lo juro.

Eren se acercó con el semblante serio, imaginándose lo que era y lo abrió de un tirón, mientras el otro se enfurruñaba en un rincón.

—¿Pero qué caraj-¡Levi! –el beta sacó el rollo de papel fino con dibujitos de conejos y ardillas-. ¿Lo compraste? ¿En serio? –la vena de su frente palpitaba y su mirada era de molestia absoluta-. Te dije que no podíamos comprarlo, está completamente fuera de nuestro presupuesto, ¡joder!

El elemento era una boarda para la habitación, preciosa, Levi se había enamorado apenas la había visto en la casa de decoración. Todo lo que tenían en el departamento era de segunda mano, todo regalado o comprado en cuotas, sólo quería un pedacito de lujo, un pequeño gustito, porque su bebé se lo merecía. Pero cuando supo el precio su ánimo se vino al piso, ni rogándole Eren cedió. Le dijo que ese mes le habían pagado menos porque no había cumplido todos los objetivos, que no podían darse ese lujo, tal vez ahorrando, en unos tres meses. Pero en tres meses ya se lo habrían llevado, pensó el omega. Por lo que usó los poquitos ahorros y lo consiguió. Pensaba guardarlo y sacarlo a último momento, total que Eren no se daría cuenta si cocinaba arroz y fideos hasta fin de mes. Sólo debía hacer deliciosas salsas para compensar la falta de carne. Hasta ahora le había salido bien.

—¿Por qué eres tan egoísta, ah? Te dije que no podíamos, este es el peor mes de todos, contaba con ese dinero para pagar la boleta de luz, Levi, maldición –dejó la boarda sobre el mueble y se apoyó contra la ventana suspirando sonoramente, estaba muy enojado.

—Lo siento, conseguiré el dinero, lo prometo –dijo el omega arrepentido. Eren se relajó un poco.

—No, yo lo siento –dijo girándose-, es que no puedo estar a la altura de lo que necesitas, dependo de esa mierda de trabajo. Ni siquiera sé cómo haremos cuando el bebé esté aquí, apenas podemos mantenernos.

—Yo trabajaré, Eren…

—No, Levi, los primeros meses debes dedicarte al bebé. No importa, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Por la tarde cuando Eren llegó no encontró al omega. Se preocupó un poco, le mandó un mensaje pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente cerca de las nueve se apareció. Venía con la factura de luz pagada.

—¿Levi dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado, ven aquí, estás helado. ¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes?

—Oh, es que me cortaron la línea –Eren rodó los ojos recordando ese detalle-. Pero… aquí, conseguí el dinero –dijo mostrándole la boleta con orgullo.

—¿Cómo hiciste?

—Bueno, doña Pola, la vecina de enfrente, ya sabes, ella es mayor y no puede sola con la limpieza. Así que esta tarde fui, le dije que le limpiaría y le cocinaría por un precio, y si podía adelantarme el dinero de la semana para pagar la boleta de luz. Y bueno… el resto se lo pedí a mi madre, era cierto que ella dijo que iba a colaborar.

Eren tomó las manos de Levi que estaban rojas de tanto fregar y frías, y las acarició.

—Bueno, era un tiradero ese lugar, no podía dejar que viviera así, igual mañana ya no será tan duro porque la mayor parte la hice hoy, me dijo que me pagará cien dólares a la semana, ¡cien dólares, Eren! –dijo Levi animado.

El beta lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro mientras el omega acariciaba los castaños cabellos.

—Ya, tranquilo, perdóname, fui muy egoísta, tenías razón. Pero ahora tendremos un dinero extra que nos vendrá bien, ¿verdad? No llores.

—0—

Levi transitaba su paso al quinto mes. Su barriga empezaba a sobresalir y pasó de sus ajustados jeans de diseñador a los cómodos pantalones de algodón.

Esa noche hizo una suculenta carne asada, Eren se deshizo en halagos.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo el omega sonriendo misterioso, luego le alcanzó una cajita de cartón forrada con papel regalo. Eren la abrió ansioso y se quedó de piedra tras sacar un babero bordado de rosa y una tarjeta muy bonita hecha a mano que abrió de inmediato: "¡Tendremos una niña!". El beta se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se la aguaban los ojos.- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Levi hablándole a su barriga-. Te lo dije, tienes un padre marica.

Eren se puso de pie y arrodillándose se abrazó al vientre del omega, besando su abdomen mientras el más bajo se ruborizaba.

—Dramático –dijo bajito, mientras intentaba no ablandarse con esa muestra de afecto. Eren sonreía con tanta felicidad entre las lágrimas que Levi sintió que su calidez lo envolvía también.

—¡Busquemos un nombre! –dijo de repente-. Ella merece que la llamemos por un nombre.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? Nada de nombre de madres o Mikasa –le advirtió, el beta rió pero se puso a pensar-. ¿Alexis? Me gusta ése.

—Milagro… -Levi sintió que su panza se revolvía y se sorprendió un poco, nunca había sentido que se moviera de esa manera, por lo que sonrió.

—No me gusta, pero a ella sí… -dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre-. Milagro tendrá que ser.

—Hola, Mili –enunció Eren hablándole a la panza-, soy tu papá, el cerebro de esponja según tu otro papá –Levi rodó los ojos-. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que te espero con muchas ansias, ¿sí?

Eren levantó la vista y miró a Levi, luego se incorporó un poco y se acercó para besarlo con tranquilidad. El omega lo miró sorprendido.

—Gracias…

—¿Gracias?

—Por este Milagro…

—0—

Eren suspiró frustrado por quinta vez, Levi se acercó. Estaba pintando un azulejo blanco que el omega había recibido de regalo de doña Pola, le habían puesto un colgador de un lado y del otro estaba tratando de poner "Habitación de Mili", para colgar de la puerta de la niña.

—En serio, te salió espantoso –criticó el omega mirando por sobre su hombro.

—Lo tiraré –dijo al fin Eren levantándolo de la mesa.

—No, no, deja, es feo, sí, pero lo hiciste con amor, yo hice casi todo en esa habitación, no es justo, quiero que tenga algo que hayas hecho con tus manos, está bien. Luego tendremos un recuerdo para reírnos. Ahora deja que se seque y ayúdame a cocer.

—¿De nuevo?

—Es un acolchado grande, anda vamos.

Levi había conseguido un sinfín de retazos de tela de doña Pola, que había resultado que en sus años de juventud era costurera. Había recortado prolijos cuadrados con los diferentes diseños, todos en colores verdes y violetas, y ahora los estaban uniendo para hacerle un acolchado al cuarto de Mili. Ya llevaban cuatro días en la faena y Eren, a pesar del dedal que usaba se había pinchado varias veces.

Al fin pudieron terminarlo, y debía admitir que les había quedado hermoso. Pero se sorprendió cuando el omega usó el acolchado de almohada.

—Es para que el olor de mis feromonas lo impregne, entonces ella podrá dormir tranquila con su mantita –le había explicado. Le parecía un lindo detalle, a él también lo tranquilizaba y le gustaba el olor de sus feromonas.

Sin darse cuenta habían forjado un lazo muy profundo entre los dos. Tan ocupados estaban acondicionando la casa, trabajando y preparando el cuarto de Mili, que no se habían detenido a pensar como una pareja. Aunque Eren se encargaba de satisfacer a Levi en la cama más que bien y viceversa, aún dolían sus corazones, aún extrañaban… aún, en algunas noches silenciosas… sufrían…

—0—

Eren salió de bañarse y olisqueó el aroma delicioso que venía de la cocina. Se acercó y mojó un pedacito de pan en el suculento guiso y Levi le golpeó la mano con una cuchara de madera.

—Ratero –lo regañó y Eren se rió. Luego el beta fue a atender la puerta a la que habían llamado hacía unos momentos.

Cuando abrió, su semblante quedó sorprendido.

—Hola, Eren.

—¿Reiner? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Eren salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta por detrás.

—Disculpa si soy inoportuno, emmm, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte unos momentos. Solo a saludar porque mi madre me está esperando para cenar.

—Oh, claro… - Eren no sabía qué decir tenía a su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Escucha, algún día si tienes tiempo, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que tomáramos un café, ya sabes ponernos al día y esas cosas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—E-estoy bien… ¡va a ser niña! –dijo casi sin pensar, se arrepintió pero se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en la cara de su ex pareja.

—Me alegro mucho, Eren. Has madurado, se nota, has logrado salir adelante, esa niña estará muy orgullosa de su padre.

—Bueno, me ayudaste mucho al comienzo, y aún estamos esforzándonos… es duro…

—Te admiro, y estoy contento por ti –le dijo con sinceridad el otro-. Bueno, ya debo irme, me hizo bien verte.

—A mi también.

—Ya sabes mi número, cualquier cosa… llámame, adiós.

—Adiós.

Eren se quedó algunos minutos en el obscuro pasillo, sintiendo unas locas ganas de correr detrás de Reiner. Pero no podía, ya no, ahora tenía otras responsabilidades más importantes. Pero dolía, mucho.

Entró al departamento y Levi estaba sirviendo los platos. Estaba algo serio. Eren se acercó.

—Él dio el primer paso –le dijo Levi-, deberías ir tras él, te ama, pueden recomponer las cosas.

—Cállate –el omega miró a Eren, había dolor en la mirada de los dos, el beta lo abrazó-. Este es mi lugar ahora, junto a ustedes, ya no digas boberías. Esta es mi elección y no me arrepiento.

Levi se aferró a su pecho temblando ligeramente.

—Te envidio –dijo mientras lloraba por primera vez frente a Eren-. Yo no soy tan noble como tú, yo… desearía que él me hubiera perdonado. Lo siento, soy de lo peor.

—No, no digas eso, no es así. Mejoraré, me esforzaré para ti Levi, daré todo, tal vez nunca pueda reemplazar a Erwin, pero… nunca te dejaré solo.

Levi lo miró asombrado, mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de caer. Eren lo miró con compresión y terminaron besándose con ganas, no solo por el deseo de sus cuerpos.

—0—

Siete meses. Y Levi portaba una orgullosa panza sana y redonda. Todo le costaba el doble, desde agacharse para levantar una cuchara, hasta orinar. Todo.

Milagro ya daba pataditas y se movía casi todo el tiempo.

—Déjame respirar, mocosa –dijo Levi recostándose en el sofá, sus pies estaban hinchados, ahora el mueble tenía una manta tejida que habían comprado en un bazar de color crudo que le quedaba muy bien. Podía ser un lugar pequeño y no tener muchos recursos económicos, pero Levi se daba maña para tenerlo impecable y precioso.

Recibió un mensaje en el celular.

E – Hay postre?

Levi pensó, no tenía nada, pero aún le quedaban unos dólares.

L – Flan?

E – Siiii, perfecto!

—Vamos mocosa, tu padre anda con antojos de nuevo.

Se puso su campera negra, esa que Eren le había regalado el mes pasado y que era tan abrigada, tomó una bolsa, el dinero y salió a la calle. Se cubrió con la bufanda blanca que su madre le había comprado el día anterior y caminó al minimercado que estaba a dos cuadras.

Miró a los costados antes de cruzar, como siempre, confiado, nunca pensaría que un auto venía a toda marcha, con un muy alcoholizado señor que no tenía todos sus reflejos despiertos.

Los frenos no reaccionaron a tiempo. El golpe seco de su cabeza contra el pavimento fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo fuera negro.

—0—

Eren estaba corrigiendo unas planillas de Excel en su cubículo cuando vio llegar a su jefe con el semblante serio junto a una consigna policial.

—Eren, te buscan –le dijo Trevor.

—Señor Eren Jaeger, tiene que acompañarnos.

—0—

Se despertó, había mucho bullicio alrededor. Le dolían varias partes del cuerpo, pero especialmente el vientre, parecía que lo hubieran acuchillado allí. Movió sus manos no del todo despabilado aún y se tocó ese lugar. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, sintiendo que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho. Su barriga estaba hinchada, pero una fuerte faja lo cubría. Algo faltaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Apretó un poco, no, estaba seguro, Milagro no estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaba?

Se sentó con dificultad, sintiendo profundos dolores en el abdomen bajo. Pero la desesperación fue mayor. Se pudo se pie como pudo, ni siquiera prestó atención al suero de sangre y al de vitaminas que cayeron a sus espaldas, se arrancó las agujas intravenosas y temblando salió de esa pieza. Estaba algo aturdido.

—¡Levi! ¡Jesús! ¿Qué haces de pie? –Eren estaba a unos metros de la habitación hablando con una enfermera y corrió hacia el tambaleante omega que se venía agarrando de las paredes.

—¿Dónde está, Eren? –Decía tocándose insistentemente en el vientre-. ¡Responde maldita sea! ¿Dónde está Mili? ¡Se la llevaron, haz algo, joder! ¡Ugh!

—Sosténgalo traeré una silla de ruedas –dijo una enfermera mientras Eren abrazaba a un Levi que se ponía más y más intranquilo.

—¡Cálmate! Cálmate… Mili… ella… ella... –los labios de Eren temblaron sin poder pronunciar esas difíciles palabras-. Se fue, Levi… se… fue…

El omega se quedó mudo y quieto sin entender del todo. La enfermera les alcanzó una silla de ruedas y lo hicieron sentarse. Estaba pálido, en sus brazos sangraban un poco las marcas de los sueros arrancados. Miró a Eren, perdido, sin comprender. Eren se arrodilló y le tomó las manos, intentando no desmoronarse, le habló con suavidad.

—Te hicieron una cesárea de urgencia… porque estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y la placenta se había roto… pero el golpe, fue muy fuerte… -la primera lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Eren, mientras Levi solo parpadeaba-. Hicieron todo lo posible… todo… pero no pudo… no pudo sobrevivir -Eren apoyó la frente en el regazo del omega, intentando no llorar, tratando de tragarse todas las lágrimas.

—Quiero verla… -El beta levantó la cabeza-. Llévame, Eren, quiero verla por favor. Necesito verla, aunque sea una sola vez.

El joven se volteó y la enfermera los miró con tristeza.

—Esperen por favor, iré a consultar.

Luego de muchas ideas y venidas, de casi dos horas de espera en el pasillo del hospital, donde Eren cubrió con una cobija a Levi, los escoltaron con la mujer policía a la morgue. Estaba en el subsuelo del hospicio. Eren no le soltaba la mano al omega, no se decían nada, simplemente se acompañaban con sus presencias.

Esperaron en una antesala, uno de los focos del fondo parpadeaba, había dos cuerpos a los costados tapados con sábanas blancas. Un persistente hedor a putrefacción se respiraba en el aire. Finalmente vino un enfermero, empujaba una camilla más pequeña, con un bulto tapado por una pequeña sábana de color verde claro.

Se detuvo frente a los presentes a una distancia de dos metros.

—Bien, aquí está –les dijo despacio, como si su voz fuera a lastimar a alguien.

Levi se puso de pie, la manta polar blanca estaba sobre sus hombros. Caminó hasta la camilla, Eren fue por detrás. El beta no quería ver, pero debía apoyar al omega. El más bajo tomó con cuidado uno de los bordes y lo levantó. Eren corrió la vista. Descubrió el pequeño cuerpecito, evidentemente lo habían bañado. Estaba boca arriba, un bracito sobre el pecho y otro a un costado de la cabeza, sus pequeños ojos cerrados, sus finos labiecitos azules, toda su piel era del color grisado, un pedazo de cordón umbilical aún pendía de su ombligo, unas finas hebras negras adornaban su coronilla.

Primero tomó una de sus manos, estaba algo tiesa, pero lo que más lo impactó fue lo helada que se sentía. Tocó sus deditos, uno por uno, como si los contara. Tan perfectos, con sus uñitas y los pliegues, se estiró para tomar uno de sus pies, e hizo la misma inspección. De improvisto la levantó, pesaba bastante más de lo que parecía, y aunque estaba algo mojada debajo, no le importó y la apoyó contra su pecho.

A la mujer policía le temblaba la barbilla, y no pudo evitar que se le soltaran un par de lágrimas. Levi la cunó contra sí mismo y cerró los ojos mientras besaba su frente fría. El camillero carraspeó un poco, pero no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que veía a la gente despedirse de sus seres queridos, pero siempre era muy duro cuando se trataba de niños.

—Ey, Mili… -le susurró Levi, apenas audible, pero el silencio del recinto hacía que se pudiera entender perfectamente-. Lo siento… lo siento… ¿podrías perdonarme, hermosa? Lamento haber pensado en deshacerme de ti… lo siento… yo sé… que tu inocente alma cantará con los ángeles esta noche… te amo… nunca dejaré de amarte… perdóname… no te merecías esto… perdóname…

Luego de sostenerla por un largo rato, la dejó suavemente sobre la camilla y se sacó la manta de sus hombros para arroparla. Eren se tapaba la boca con las manos, y sus hombros se movían ante los espasmos de llanto, porque aunque quisiera no había manera de detenerlos.

El camillero se acercó, Levi lo miró, con los ojos vacíos de todo.

—Está helada… -le dijo y el hombre no supo qué responder-. Está… helada…

El hombre la cubrió de nuevo con la sábana, muy despacio e intentó llevarse la camilla, pero Levi lo retuvo sosteniendo una de las puntas con debilidad, le ardía el vientre, los puntos, la herida en su cuerpo que le recordaba a cada momento que se la habían arrancado… para siempre…

El enfermero lo miró expectante, y al fin Levi la soltó. Sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta de hoja doble. Levi cayó al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo sostenían. Eren fue corriendo a su lado para tomarlo de los hombros, sus ojos verdes eran dos brasas de fuego, de donde las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

—Eren… -el omega corrió algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-. Ella tiene frío, está helada. No quiero que esté sola allá –dijo mirando al fondo-. Estará obscuro, no quiero que se asuste.

—Ya… ya no está aquí, Levi… - susurró Eren mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—La… ¿perdimos? –Eren asintió mientras volvía a llorar-. Era preciosa… perfecta… se fue, Eren… ¿este es nuestro castigo, verdad? –los ojos de Levi comenzaron a aguarse, mientras su ceño se fruncía-. Pero ella no tenía la culpa… ella era inocente… Yo… yo debería haber muerto… no ella… Eren –dijo empujándolo para mirarlo a los ojos-, dime, ¿por qué estoy vivo? Respóndeme, ¡¿por qué mierda yo estoy vivo?! –su respiración se agitó mientras sacudía de los hombros al beta-. ¡No es justo, no es justo, Eren! ¡Yo debía morir, yo debería estar muerto! ¡Quiero verla! ¡Milagro! -se puso de pie de repente y quiso salir corriendo, pero el beta lo detuvo aprisionándolo por la cintura-. ¡Mili, Milagro! ¡No quiero qué esté sola! –un llanto agónico, desgarrador, comparable al de un alma en pena, trepó por su garganta, el dolor consumiendo todo a su paso, hasta la razón-. ¡Yo debería estar allí, no ella! ¡La quiero conmigo, Eren! ¡Eren, diles que me la devuelvan! ¡Eren, Eren, aaaaaahhh! ¡Aaaaaayyyy, por favor! ¡Miliiiii! ¡Soy yo, es mi culpaaa, aaarrgh!

Fue necesario llamar a una doctora y aplicarle un sedante. Tendría que estar en observación al menos dos días más, por los golpes del accidente y la cesárea. Eren aprovechó para salir y encender un cigarro, luego marcó el número de Mikasa.

—Ey, ¿tanto tiempo, verdad? –las lágrimas seguían saliendo silenciosas, y la voz quebrada le transmitió todo sin necesidad de aclarar más-. Te necesito, Mika, tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

—0—

Ambos fueron al departamento. Casi no hablaron en el viaje, más que de algunas nimiedades sobre las noticas locales. Mikasa quería sacar un poco del dolor de Eren y transferírselo a ella misma.

Fueron hasta la habitación que iba a ser de la niña. Eren prendió la luz y abrió un poco la ventana para que el viento nocturno la ventilara. Mikasa admiró el precioso lugar en silencio. Trajeron las cajas de cartón y empezaron a guardar las cosas. Eren le dijo que no quería que estuvieran allí para cuando Levi volviera, que sería más doloroso para los dos.

La mujer no quería llorar, pero esporádicamente se enjugaba una que otra lágrima traicionera. En una caja pusieron todas las sábanas. Eren olisqueó ese edredón que habían cocido con Levi y los retazos de telas. Guardo un álbum que nunca sería llenado. Los sonajeros, las batitas y ositos. La ropita que tanto les había costado conseguir. Al fin sólo quedó la cuna vacía y el mueblecito blanco de cajones. Por último quitó el mosaico pintado de la puerta, con las letras chuecas que enunciaban un nombre que se hacía cada vez más lejano. Se arrodilló y fue lo último que guardó en las cajas.

Se puso de pie y repasó con sus dedos la boarda de conejos por la que tanto habían discutido. Ahora se veía más preciosa que nunca. Intentó sacarla, pero los dedos se le pusieron débiles. No pudo. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras se abrazaba y largaba un nuevo llanto.

Mikasa se acercó y lo abrazó dulcemente, uniéndose a sus lágrimas.

—No… hay… -dijo el hombre con el corazón lleno de pena-. No hay caja para los sueños rotos… no hay manera de enterrarlos, quedarán siempre esos pedazos en mí…

—0—

Eren intentó darle de comer una vez más. Pero el omega se negó apretando los labios, el beta largó un hondo suspiro.

—Vamos, Levi, dame un respiro… necesito que colabores… te lo suplico.

—Lo haré… es solo que… no tengo apetito… discúlpame…

—0—

Cuando regresó de trabajar encontró un par de maletas cerca de la puerta. Levi estaba en el sofá, con ese semblante perdido y los ojos sin vida. Se sentó a su lado y el omega lo miró con un infinito dolor.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí.

—Lo entiendo…

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo… -Eren asintió-. Mikasa me dijo que podrías ir un tiempo a su casa, no rechaces su oferta. Ella sabrá cuidarte mejor que yo, y lo sabes –el más bajo acarició las hebras catañas, el semblante de Eren era mucho más maduro, adusto, la expresión infantil y alegre había abandonado su rostro-. No me odies.

—No lo hago, no lo haré nunca, así que no digas eso –tomó su mano, estaba fría a comparación con las de él, la acercó a su rostro y besó su palma con delicadeza-. Prométeme que te cuidarás, ¿sí?

—Lo haré… quiero que seas feliz, Eren… y si me quedo a tu lado eso nunca sucederá… lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé… mientras estemos juntos el dolor no se detendrá –Eren cerró los ojos y apretó la mano contra su mejilla-. Podríamos haber tenido todo… Pero supongo que no lo merecíamos…

—Ya, no digas más… Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene sentido revolver en la herida.

—Voy a extrañarte, Levi… a pesar de todo…

—Y yo a ti, Eren.

El beta abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes, incluso ahora, atravesados por la pena, no dejaban de ser hermosos. Se acercó suave y Levi hizo lo mismo. Unieron sus labios en un último beso, un beso de dolor y despedida.

Levi le sonrió suave, como esas sonrisas viejas, extrañas, de antes. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó sus maletas, miró una última vez atrás, pero Eren no le devolvió el gesto, suspiró y se fue.

.

By Luna de Acero… triste y en silencio…


	4. Cuando no te buscaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Vamos a agregarle un nuevo capítulo a pedido de la audencia y porque no soy una desalmada, necesitaba reconciliarme con esta parte. Me dicen que les parece? Besitos mis amores...
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Leve angs, pero con un final diferente, se animan?

.

.

_**"El momento que da más miedo** _

_**es justo antes de empezar".** _

_**Stephen King** _

_**.** _

.

Barrió las hojitas que se habían acumulado en la vereda, mientras su socio limpiaba las mesas. Eren, Mikasa y Armin habían decidido invertir entre los tres, luego de dos años viviendo solo había podido ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero, se suponía que era para la matrícula de la universidad, ¿pero a quien engañaba? No tenía tiempo y aunque sacara el título ya estaba algo grande para el mercado laboral.

Por lo que Mikasa propuso (poniendo casi el 50% ella sola), que fueran socios y se hicieran independientes. Dejar de sufrir por dinero. Eren se lo pensó mucho, lo evaluó muchos días. Al fin llegó a un acuerdo con su empresa (en la que llevaba más de una década), y pudo renunciar recibiendo una compensación justa por sus años de servicio. Ya estaba peinando los 35, y al fin podía vivir decentemente sin tener que estar haciendo esfuerzos estoicos. Incluso hasta se pudo dar el lujo de sacar un pequeño auto, ya le faltaban 6 cuotas para terminar de pagarlo. Aún alquilaba un modesto departamento, pero una vez terminara de pagar el auto iría por un la compra de un terreno para al fin tener su casa.

El otoño ya se estaba alejando y el frío invierno se avecinaba. El viento del sudeste, helado e insistente, le traía muchos recuerdos. Terminó de barrer y fue dentro del negocio. Había mucho por hacer antes de que se llenara. Regenteaban un bar, pero con postres de variados tipos. Claro que después de las 22 pm los tragos eran lo más popular de la región. Contaban con un empleado que destacaba del resto, un beta llamado Juan Carlos. El chico de castaños cabellos se esmeraba con las bebidas y actualmente eran el boom de la zona.

Estaban ganando bien, el negocio al fin se había afianzado. Tenían una inmejorable ubicación y precios excelentes, el DJ combinaba la música con maestría y siempre traían nuevas bandas o cantantes locales que le daban un aire fresco y relajado, la gente en verdad disfrutaba ir al lugar. Un cartel arriba de todo con marquesinas de color verde flúor rezaba: "ErMiAr", haciendo alusión a las dos primeras letras de los nombres de sus dueños.

Por las noches recogían las mesas de la vereda y el local tomaba un aspecto más adulto, mientras que el resto del día era más apto para todo público, especialmente en las mañanas que venían muchos estudiantes. Versátil, innovador, atractivo, eran las críticas que surgían en las redes sociales y esto generaba más clientes y más ventas.

Se turnaban con la atención, por lo general Eren por las mañanas, Mikasa por las tardes y Armin por las noches, luego cada tres meses se turnaban, y hasta el momento todo marchaba bien, perfectamente bien.

Armin estaba cerrando las cajas, mientras dos empleados limpiaban el salón y otros dos se encargaban de la vajilla en la cocina. Eren estaba sentado en la barra, mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Todo bien? –dijo el rubio metiendo los números en la computadora y analizando que todos los datos estuvieran bien.

—Sí, genial.

Armin lo miró de reojo, Eren ni siquiera se esforzaba en sonar creíble. Lo había notado, sus ojos eran como una vela apagándose de forma paulatina. Luego de la muerte de Milagro, allá hacía 5 años, su amigo cambió completamente. No podía culparlo, él ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar que hubiera hecho de estar en una situación similar. Lo peor era que quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo. Parecía que nada llamaba su atención, todo lo hacía con la misma expresión en su rostro, y si es que sonreía a veces era para dejar conforme a los clientes, pero Armin lo sabía, Eren estaba pasando un momento difícil. Como si no encontrara su lugar en el mundo, como si fuera una hoja errante a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo.

—Eren…

— ¿Mmm?

—Podríamos salir este sábado, o quedarnos en mi casa y beber un poco, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ¿no crees?

—Lo siento, este fin de semana no puedo, tengo… otra cosa que hacer…

—Vamos, ¿qué puede ser más importante que pasarla con uno de tus mejores amigos? –le dijo alegre asentando su puño en el hombro del otro, que sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Debo ir al cementerio… es… su aniversario…

Armin quería pegarse un tiro en la sien.

—No pongas esa cara, está todo bien Armin, a todos nos puede pasar de decir algo fuera de lugar, además no es tu obligación saber sobre los días de duelo.

—Joder, me haces sentir peor, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no, deja, necesito ir solo, es algo que… es mejor así, te prometo el otro fin de semana me instalaré en tu casa y beberemos hasta quedar sin conciencia.

—Genial, ey, estoy aquí, ¿ok? Solo llama, manda un mensaje e iré –agregó poniendo una mano en su antebrazo y sonriéndole amistosamente. Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese día tuvieron una jornada bastante tranquila, siempre era así los primeros días de la semana, luego del miércoles en adelante se hacía más complicado. Eren no se tomaba vacaciones hacía dos años, porque en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de detenerse a pensar.

Hizo terapia por tres años, evidentemente lo habían ayudado bastante, pero seguía sintiendo ese enorme vacío dentro del pecho, un vacío tan grande y devastador que ni siquiera la compañía de Reinner lo había ayudado a sobrellevarlo.

Después que Levi se fue, se desmoronó por completo, cayó en una profunda depresión. Se fue a los pocos días del departamento que habían decorado y arreglado con tanto esfuerzo y cariño. Vivió con Mikasa casi por año y medio. Al año de que Levi se fue, después de muchas idas y vueltas, aceptó salir de nuevo con su gran amor. Los primeros meses parecían prometedores, incluso intentaron convivir de nuevo, no podía negar que Reinner hizo absolutamente todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que las cosas funcionaran, hasta incluso lo defendió delante de su madre. Algo que Eren pensaba que sería imposible. Y sin embargo, tuvo que sentarse un día y decirle la verdad, que no estaba funcionando. No estaba enamorado. Le dolía muchísimo no poder corresponder toda la preocupación, el amor, la dedicación de ese hermoso hombre, Reinner se merecía alguien mejor.

Fue el corte definitivo, después de eso no volvieron a hablarse, y Reinner sufrió mucho por la ruptura. En verdad lo había lastimado muy profundo, se sentía culpable por eso, pero más culpable se hubiera sentido si le seguía mintiendo. A él también le dolió, le dolió darse cuenta que no podía volver el tiempo atrás, seguir con Reinner como si nada hubiera pasado, él estaba cambiado, diferente… roto…

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Mikasa tendría que venir a las siete para el cambio de turno. No estaba muy apurado, de hecho repasaba en su cabeza las cosas por hacer una vez que saliera, entre ellas estaba ir al supermercado, comprar piedras para su gatita Miu, un animalito que había recogido de la calle hacía unas semanas, limpiar su habitación y finalmente ver qué cocinarse. Suspiró, todo era bastante aburrido. Como si los días no dejaran de pesarle, como si…

Sus pies se movieron solos, salió corriendo con la vista fija en un solo lugar, los sonidos se apagaron y el corazón le latió de una manera imposible. Cruzó la calle sintiendo algunos bocinazos y al fin lo tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza. Tocar su piel desnuda disparó una especie de alerta a todo su cuerpo en segundos.

— ¡Levi!

El susodicho se giró y ambos se quedaron un largo rato mirándose. El omega estaba más que sorprendido por la actitud repentina del otro y Eren… simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—Hola, Eren –habló al fin el primero. Eren lo soltó y trató de que no notara que apenas podía respirar medianamente normal.

—Ho-hola, tanto tiempo, ¿no?

—Mmm, sí, la verdad es que hace mucho que no vengo aquí –dijo mirando alrededor, un poco nervioso. Eren empezaba a preguntarse por qué había corrido de esa manera, por qué lo había perseguido tan violentamente.

—Ah… ¿Cuándo volviste? –más preguntó por cortesía que por curiosidad, porque ahora se le trababa la lengua y no sabía por donde seguir.

—Hace una semana –respondió en voz baja. La incomodidad era notable, ambos revoleaban los ojos sin poder mantener un contacto visual decente.

—Oh, ¿quieres un café? Es que, bueno, ese lugar de allí –dijo señalando a su negocio-, ahora es mío, y bueno un poco de Armin y de Mikasa, también, je.

— ¿En serio? ¿ErMiAr? Vaya, tiene una fama muy notoria aquí –comentó el otro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. Bueno… -miró su reloj pulsera-. Tengo una hora aún, así que, supongo que está bien…

Caminaron hacia el lugar y Levi eligió una mesita sobre la vereda al frente del local.

—Deberías probar nuestros postres son una verdadera delicia. Está bien que soy uno de los dueños, pero te juro que no miento.

Levi sonrió de nuevo, pero con menos timidez, que Eren se mostrara tan abierto y amistoso lo hacía sentir bien, era la primera vez desde que había regresado a la ciudad donde se había criado que podía sentir un atisbo de hogar, de familiar, de calidez. Cuando regresó, realmente no estaba en sus planes buscar a Eren. Tal vez si se había imaginado cómo sería un reencuentro un par de veces, pero era por lejos muy diferente de lo que hubiera esperado. Las facciones de Eren eran más maduras, esa adusta mueca en su rostro de estar sufriendo todo el tiempo se había ido, sus ojos ahora brillaban mucho más, y realmente le sentó bien que le hablara con tanta naturalidad, le sentó muy bien.

—Y bueno, allí me dedico a asesorar a la gente que necesita mejorar las aplicaciones de su celular, Tablet, a veces también damos asistencia a las personas con problemas en la PC, es bastante divertido, me gusta mucho la tecnología –explicaba el omega.

—Oh, sí, todavía recuerdo esa vez que no sé qué apreté y borré todo y luego tú me recuperaste los archivos del celular en un dos por tres –dijo Eren mientras levantaba la taza y le daba un sorbo.

—No te ofendas, pero eres muy torpe con todo lo relacionado a los celulares.

—Es completamente cierto, en eso sigo igual. Y, bueno, ¿cómo has estado?

—Oh, bien, ocupado, estudiando, también vine a refregarle a mi madre que tengo un trabajo decente, deberá tragarse toda su perorata de omega inútil y mantenido.

—Ja, ja. Se te ve bien –le dijo con sinceridad Eren, y no era un simple cumplido por obligación, Levi se veía hermoso en verdad.

—Tú también te ves bien, Eren… digo, se ve que… te va bien y… estás más… ¿alto?

—No, estuve yendo al gimnasio, da esa impresión pero creo que estoy más corpulento. No es por hacer alarde ni nada –exclamó de inmediato moviendo las manos al frente, Levi se rió con facilidad, Eren seguía siendo el mismo tonto, impulsivo, ingenuo… aunque más sexy.

—Ahora tú estás… emmm… -Levi pensó como encarar esa pregunta y Eren lo entendió.

—No, no, estoy solo, bastante solo, pero no estoy apurado… simplemente… bueno, salí un tiempo con Reinner… de nuevo, hace dos años atrás –dijo algo avergonzado de revelar que en verdad había vuelto con él. Levi lo miró en silencio-. Aún no estoy seguro porqué… acepté eso… era obvio que no iba a funcionar.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabes hasta que lo vives, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo… no, bueno, si tengo que ser sincero, creo que volví con él porque… me… sentía solo –Eren se sentía extraño de contarle estas cosas a Levi, no se habían visto en cinco años y luego le largaba toda su perorata sobre el pasado, pero es que no podía parar de hablar-. Eso suena como si fuera un grandísimo hijo de puta, ja, ja… aaah… tal vez lo sea.

—No te castigues tan duramente –habló al fin el otro, mostrándole que podía seguir confesándole cosas y que él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo-. Lo intentaste y ya. Yo también… lo intenté, estuve a punto de casarme.

— ¿En serio? –Levi bajó la vista y una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bueno, a tiempo me di cuenta que no… no podía amarlo, no sé… tal vez fue demasiado pronto.

— ¿Un alfa? –Levi asintió y tomó una cucharada del postre, levantó las cejas sorprendido-. Te dije que era la mejor Selva Negra que probarías en tu vida.

El omega se deshizo en halagos y sin darse cuenta de la hora continuaron charlando y riendo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si se hubieran visto horas atrás apenas.

— ¿Sabes?... Te extrañé, Levi… -dijo Eren mirando la taza vacía sobre la mesa, mientras sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de angustia, ni siquiera él entendía por qué, o más bien tenía una idea pero no sabía como manejarlo.

—Yo… al principio, no… -habló el otro, y los ojos verdes se posaron en su pálido rostro. En verdad que el tiempo lo había favorecido, ya no tenía esas expresiones de niño rico mimado, sus ojos mostraban una persona más sosegada, más tranquila, incluso tal vez más triste, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que desprendía su aura a cada momento-. Pero luego con el tiempo… pensé… pensé mucho en ti… Me alegra verte mejor… ¿Eren?

—Lo siento –dijo el otro volviendo de la nube donde se había quedado. Pero es que sin darse cuenta es como si hubiera sido hipnotizado, por el rostro, la boca y los ojos de Levi.

—Sigues siendo el mismo despistado –dijo el omega sonriendo.

—Supongo…

El más bajo miró por encima del hombro de Eren y abrió los ojos expresivamente.

—Oh, no, joder…

Eren se giró para ver a un muy serio Erwin acercarse al lugar, Levi se revolvió en su asiento incómodo.

—Hola, buenas tardes –saludó secamente el rubio y miró a Levi de una manera que asustaba-. Me dejaste esperando, te mandé 5 mensajes.

—Hola, Erwin –saludó Eren por cortesía poniéndose de pie, mientras el alfa procedía a ignorarlo.

—Sí, yo estaba en mi camino allá, y me crucé con Eren, sólo est-

— ¿Nos vamos o qué? –cortó en seco la charla el rubio. Levi tragó saliva y levantó sus cosas.

—Sí, vamos. Muchas gracias por el café, Eren.

—Oh, espera, pediré que les envuelvan dos porciones de torta, lamento haberlo demorado –dijo mirando a Erwin y sosteniéndole la mirada-. Flow –llamó a uno de sus empleados que pasaba cerca-. Prepara lo más rápido posible dos porciones de Selva Negra para llevar.

—Sí, ahora mismo –respondió el joven perdiéndose dentro del local.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, la situación era por demás de incómoda. Eren metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de negocios de él. Luego fingió estar revisando su celular y Erwin solo miraba al omega con reprobación. A Dios gracias el empleado regresó rápidamente, Eren deslizó su tarjeta en la bolsa y miró significativamente al omega entregándosela.

—Fue un gusto saber de ti, que estés bien Levi.

—Igualmente, Eren.

—Adiós, Erwin.

—Sí, adiós.

Se quedó mirando a las figuras alejarse y al fin largó un suspiro que venía conteniendo, con fuerza. Rogaba que Levi le escribiera alguna vez, no importaba si era un saludo o qué, porque acaba de darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

—0—

Levi se sobó las sienes y lo miró ya molesto. El berrinche que estaba haciendo era hasta cómico.

— ¿Justo con él? ¿Justo con él?

—A ver si te tranquilizas, Erwin, ya te lo dije un millón de veces, simplemente me lo crucé, me invitó un café y ya. ¿No te parece que si hubiera querido algo ya hubiera hecho una movida? Pero no, estoy aquí, contigo. Regresé a esta odiosa ciudad porque me lo pediste, hice ese sacrificio por ti, aunque sabías que no quería volver. Pasaron 5 putos años, Erwin, si hubiera querido algo con Eren lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo siento –dijo sentándose y prendiendo un cigarrillo-. Es difícil olvidar una traición, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez sea difícil, no lo sé… lo que sí sé es que es imposible olvidar es la muerte de un hijo –suspiró refregándose la frente con la punta de sus gráciles dedos-. Joder, lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo. Lo siento.

Erwin se acercó y lo abrazó contra su pecho, el omega no se esperaba esa reacción tan tranquila.

—Perdón, perdóname… no quiero imaginarme la pesada carga que llevas, lo siento.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, sí era placentero, pero el omega se sorprendió de que no pasara de una muy linda sensación de labios, como si los sentimientos del alfa no llegaran hasta él. El hombre lo tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a besarlo sofocantemente. Eso le molestó un poco a Levi, apenas hacía tres días que se habían reencontrado y ese hombre sólo quería sexo. No había preguntado dónde había estado, ni con quién, ni cómo se sentía, solo arremetió como toro en brama.

—Espera, Erwin, aún hay cosas que quisiera hab-¡Espera te dije!

— ¿Por qué? Necesito tomarte, ahora –le habló el rubio apasionadamente-, no me lo niegues, mi cuerpo te ha necesitado durante mucho tiempo, por favor…

Levi corrió los ojos y se dejó hacer. Fue agradable por supuesto, disfrutó como hacía muchos meses que no disfrutaba. Recordó muchas cosas de los tiempos pasados, pero de pronto comprendió que todas las altas expectativas sólo estaban en su cabeza, adentro de su pecho seguía como si estuviera muerto. Lo mismo había sucedido con Flock, simplemente no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos.

Y ahora, mirando a ese hombre que años antes habría tildado de "perfecto", durmiendo al lado suyo, mientras él sentía que tenía un agujero negro en medio del pecho que lo estaba desvelando, no era una buena señal. Se sentó en la cama. Tal vez hubiera sido suficiente para el Levi de aquel entonces, el torpe omega, que hacía lo que se le pidiera con tal de conservar sus privilegios.

Erwin le había susurrado muchos "te amo", pero ahora era como si pudiera verlo desde otra perspectiva, ahora era… diferente… definitivamente no llegaban hasta él.

Fue hasta la cocina, sacó la bolsa de la heladera y abrió el envoltorio para ponerse a comer, tomó entre sus dedos la tarjeta mientras masticaba, agendó el número en su celular. Y le mandó un mensaje.

_L – Perdón si te despierto…_

_E – No estaba dormido._

Eren contestó de inmediato, como si hubiera estado esperando. Y se sorprendió también que no preguntara quién era, tal vez lo adivinó por la característica del celular, de todas maneras para evitar mandar otro mensaje aclarando eso, decidió que mejor decía algo que no dejara lugar a dudas de su identidad.

_L – Me preguntaba… si no te molestaría que fuéramos juntos al cementerio el sábado… Es… difícil para mí, nunca fuí antes y… no creo poder hacerlo solo, y es algo que realmente quisiera hacer…_

_E – Por supuesto, Levi. Iremos juntos. Avísame cuando estés listo y te buscaré donde sea que estés._

_L – Eren… gracias…_

_E – Para lo que necesites, estoy…_

Levi apretó los dientes, esa era una frase que ellos solían usar años atrás: "para lo que necesites, estoy", soltó la cuchara y se tapó la boca al sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, al sentir que reflotaba el dolor, y que era más inmenso e insondable que nunca, que ahora no necesitaba palabras o una polla firme (que aunque le gustaban), ahora necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentirse confortado, se tocó el vientre, sobre esa fea cicatriz que había quedado, y volvió a llorar.

—0—

Levi fue hasta el café a la hora convenida. Eren había hecho el turno nocturno para quedar libre por la mañana. Le ofreció un capuchino en un vaso térmico que aceptó gustoso, y partieron en el auto del beta. No hablaron mucho, pero Levi se sintió seguro al lado de él, como si fuera un guardián o algo similar.

Estacionó frente al lugar. Ambos miraron el enorme portón en silencio, pero ninguno descendió del vehículo. Eren le dio su tiempo, de reconocer, de entender, de enfrentar… al fin Levi abrió la puerta y descendió, hacía un poco de frío. Eren caminó delante de él para guiarlo, se detuvieron a comprar un ramo de flores, tulipanes blancos.

A medida que atravesaban el lugar, Levi miraba de reojo las lápidas, la poca gente salpicada por aquí y por allí, llorando o limpiando los recordatorios. Comenzó a sentirse un poco descompuesto, de pronto pensó que a lo mejor no estaba preparado, que ya no estaba tan seguro si quería seguir. Como si hubiera adivinado, Eren se detuvo y se giró, las flores temblaban un poco entre las manos de Levi.

—Oye… si es demasiado… podemos volver… no te fuerces…

—Pe-pero… necesito… hacerlo… es solo que… -sus pies no se movían del lugar, estaban pegados al suelo. Eren se acercó y lo cobijó en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. El omega cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho, eso era lo que había estado buscando… comprensión, ternura, protección, un pilar al cual aferrarse, se sorprendió al sentir como su hombro se mojaba, el beta estaba descargando sus lágrimas en su hombro, e increíblemente sintió alivio, era como si Eren pudiera absorber todos sus sentimientos negativos, como si fluyeran a través de él.

Como años atrás, levantó una mano y acarició su cabeza mientras descansaba el rostro contra el fornido pecho.

—A mí también me duele mucho… nunca dejará de doler… -confesó con la voz afectada el beta-. ¿Quieres regresar? –dijo despegándose un poco y mirándolo a través del agua de la tristeza.

—No, vamos Eren, juntos…

Tomó su mano con fuerza, sus dedos se entrelazaron naturalmente. Se quedaron un rato frente al pequeño monumento, un ángel de mármol blanco se alzaba sobre la tierra. Levi dejó las flores y no dijo nada, no hacía falta, recibió el brazo de Eren sobre sus hombros y se acomodó sobre su pecho, guindando uno de sus brazos a su cintura. El beta besó su coronilla. Se sentía al fin en paz, y lamentaba haber huido tanto tiempo de eso.

Salieron caminando despacio, más aliviados, con menos cargas en el pecho.

— ¿Te llevo a alguna parte? –Levi asintió y lo miró significativamente.

—Sí, vamos a tu casa.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, no hizo más preguntas, subieron al auto y se dirigió a su apartamento. Cuando llegaron fue a la cocina a preparar más café y acompañarlo con un budín casero. Levi inspeccionó todo, encontrando algunas cosas que le resultaban familiares, y cómo no, eran cosas de su antiguo hogar. Hogar, esa palabra resonaba en su mente, hace mucho que no se sentía parte de ningún lugar.

—Gracias –dijo, cuando Eren le alcanzó la taza humeante-. ¿Lo hiciste tú? –preguntó llevándose un bocado a los labios, el otro asintió-. Sigues cocinando genial, incluso diría que mejor.

— ¿Y tú? –dijo el hombre sentándose en el sofá, bostezó, el cansancio le estaba cayendo encima.

—Ja, soy un desastre, creo que tuve una involución culinaria –comentó acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Eren sonrió divertido. Dejó su taza y acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo, cerró los ojos cuando Levi peinó con suavidad su cabello con sus pálidos dedos. Se sentía bien, cerca de su vientre, sobre sus piernas, con esa caricia añorada-. Ey, te vas a dormir y pescarás frío.

—Puedes… ¿puedes quedarte y dormir conmigo?

—Vamos –aceptó el omega. Tuvo que arrastrar al beta que cayó sentado en la cama con los ojos achinados de sueño. Como tantas veces antes le sacó los zapatos y lo empujó para arroparlo, luego se giró y fue por el lado contrario. También tenía sueño, la noche anterior había dormido poco.

Apagó su móvil que empezaba a llenarse de mensajes molestos. Hoy no, ahora, no, sólo quería dormir, con la cabeza de Eren sobre su pecho, brindándole el calor que necesitaba.

—0—

Eren fue el primero en despertar. Tomó su celular y envió unos mensajes, hoy no iría al negocio. Se quedó en silencio sobre la almohada, mirando el perfil de Levi. Comprendiendo todo. No pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. El otro suspiró fuerte y abrió los ojos.

—Levi… -le susurró suave, y luego se incorporó para besarlo.

—Déjame limpiar… mi boca –dijo el omega algo ruborizado y cubriéndose los labios. Eren le bajó el brazo y lo besó con ganas, casi desesperado. Levi gruñó un poco pero al fin cedió dócilmente, su naturaleza empujándolo con bríos, sólo en ese lugar, sólo con él… con Eren…

El omega lo sintió, ese repiqueteo, esa sensación de nerviosismo, que el estómago se le daba vuelta, buscó los ojos del beta con necesidad y al fin lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo otra vez con la misma urgencia, estaba sucediendo… las feromonas explotando, esparciéndose silenciosas, diligentes, inundando el lugar. Resoplaron enardecidos, entregados en los brazos del otro.

—Levi… -llamó Eren con los ojos húmedos-. Bienvenido a casa…

—Sí… ahora estoy en mi hogar…

.

By Luna de Acero… conmovida…


End file.
